For All Eternity
by jeez claudine
Summary: Mediators they are not, but Father Dom is. What about the ghostie guy living in her bedroom? Will Suze finally be able to live the life she's longed for or is a certain someone going to try and stir up some trouble in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**For All Eternity**

**Summary: **Mediators they are not, but Father Dom is. What about the ghostie guy living in her bedroom? Will Suze finally be able to live the life she's longed for or is a certain someone going to try and stir up some trouble in her life?

**Note:** The Mediator Series belongs to Meg Cabot; therefore, I do not own them.

Hey! I know, not another story but I couldn't wait to write this one! It just came to me like earlier today while I was at school and I thought it'd make a great story.

* * *

Susannah Simon. That's me. I suggest you call me Suze unless you want to get your arse kicked. And also, do NOT call me Susie, only my mom can call me that. My dad used to call me that too but he died of heart attack. I never saw him again. My mom got over him pretty quickly since she met a man, Andy. Andy lives in Carmel, California and has 3 sons. The eldest son is 2 years older, the second one is my age and the youngest one is a little younger than me. He came by New York tons of times to visit my mom but I never thought that 4 visits later he'd propose to her! I thought it'd be just a fling. Well, I guess I was wrong. 

I wasn't always the perfect daughter my mom wanted. Yeah, sure, I'd date and stuff but the longest relationship I've been in only lasted 3 weeks. Gina, my best friend, would always double date with me and my 'one-night' boyfriend. We go out every Saturday but I'm not that kind of girl who flirts with every guy they see and I'm not obsessed.

It all started when I was 13 and this dude would always make fun of me, and I kicked him in his, um, you know; which earned me a day's suspension. My mom was WAY pissed. But after that incident, no one ever tried to mess with me…sure some did try but I always end up winning, one fight almost got me expelled though. So, now you see why my mother wants me to act like those other girls?

ANYWAYS, I just got back from school when I saw my mother smiling at me.

"Hi, Susie! How was your day today?" my mom asked. She's up to something…I raised one of my eyebrows. "Okay, what's up with you?" I asked. "Well…you know how Andy proposed to me right?"

I nodded.

"He said that after we get married he's to move here with his 3 sons…but I insisted that both of us would move to Carmel, California instead. Since it'd be easier, you know…?" she said.

"WHAT?" I shouted, gaping at her. "You mean to tell me that we're moving to Carmel right when I just started my sophomore year?" I continued on. I am pissed right now. "What about Gina and Grandma? You can't just expect me to just…m-move there!"

"Susannah Simon, will you please calm down?" my mother said. She never calls me by my full name unless she's dead serious. "Andy and I decided that after we get married, I go to Carmel first and you'll be staying at Grandma's house for awhile. It's because your new school, Junipero Serra Mission Academy, is full, for the meantime anyways. We have to wait until December for you to be able to get in. So spend as much time with Gina and Grandma and then we'll send you the airplane ticket right before Christmas, okay?"

"Okay…fine. I still can't believe you're making me do this." I said. Besides, it's only September, and the wedding is next month, I've got time.

»»»»»»»»»

Today is my mother's wedding and I am the maid of honor. Yes, I am. Right before the wedding, I decided to smoke. I never smoke, and I don't care if my breath smells like cigars. I'm just doing it to calm my nerves, I mean, what if my mom forgets all about me and leaves me rotting in New York?

"Suze?" Jake, Andy's eldest son, said.

"Yeah? Whaddya want?" I asked, not glancing his way.

"Are you a gang banger?" I froze.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" I looked at him by then.

"Nothing…just by the way you dress," I'm wearing my motorcycle leather jacket over the hideous dress mom's designer made for me. "…and you smoke."

"Slee-, I mean Jake, I am not a gang banger okay? And this is my first and last cigarette. I never smoked my entire life! What's wrong with the way I dress? It's just a freaking jacket." I tried to say tranquilly.

"Fine, jeez, just asking. You didn't have to be such a witch about it."

Only he didn't say witch.

My stepbrother, Sleepy-yes I call them by the Seven Dwarfs. Jake is Sleepy because he's never almost awake, Brad is Dopey because he's just plain stupid and David is Doc because he's just TOO smart for his own good- thinks I'm from a gang!

I dropped my cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. I headed back to the church where the wedding is taking place.

»»»»»»»»»

"And you may now kiss the bride…"

Okay, seeing your mother, who's in their early forties already, by the way, kissing someone else is just plain gross.

This is the last time I'll ever see my mom…but I'll see her before Christmas and I still have to spend my time with Gina and Grandma.

I'm not resentful of the fact that my mother is leaving me behind in New York for 5 months to move to California and be a mother to two dim-witted gits, and an exceptionally smart kid. Also that she'll be having fun in the sun while I'm here, freezing my ass off. No, I'm not resentful at all.

_6 months later… _

Time: It seems just like yesterday my mother was getting married and now I'm boarding on a plane to Carmel! I can't believe it's already December...now, I'll never see Gina and Grandma again. I just hope I get to visit. And I doubt I'll EVER fit in. Since most of the time, people are afraid of me. I don't know why, probably because I can break people's finger faster than you can say 'Don't mess with me.'

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon! SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Mediator Series belongs to Meg Cabot; therefore, I do not own them.

Hey, again! Thanks for the reviews. LOL. I don't know yet if it's going to be a P/S or J/S story but I'm thinking of having a PaulSuze ending and JesseSuze ending. I might change my mind though and just make it into a one couple ending…so tell me what you want and I'll decide.

* * *

I, Suze Simon, am boarding a plane to Carmel right now, wearing my favourite, old, but COMFORTABLE jeans and my favourite black silk shirt.

I sighed.

I have been having qualms about Carmel…but I want a fresh start. Moving across the country is a _GREAT_ idea, _yeah right_... I thought.

While looking for my seat in the plane, I noticed a guy my age, maybe 2 years older, checking me out…

"Maybe I'm just imagining things…" I muttered to myself.

When I found my seat, I made myself comfortable. I reached down to my shoulder bag, taking my headphones out of my bag, I noticed the guy standing in front of me.

"Hi," the guy said, smiling.

"Hey…" I said, hoping the guy won't notice that I'm blushing.

"I'm Bryce Martinson. And you?"

"Suze, Suze Simon."

"Are you Jake Ackerman's sister?" he asked

"_Step_sister," I corrected him. "And how do you know Jake?"

"Oh, Jake, he's one of my surfing mates. We both go to JSMA…we're both seniors and I'm guessing you're a sophomore?"

"Yeah, I am. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to know if you were Jake's sis-, I mean stepsister," he grinned. "And also, I wanted to ask you if you want to go out with me sometime once you get settled in, in Carmel, I mean…"

Is he asking me out? _Duh, Suze!_

"Sure…want to sit with me? It's going to get lonely…If you want to, I mean." I asked, without even thinking.

"Yeah, just let me go get my bag."

Bryce and I got along well. He told me that he went on a vacation to Antigua to clear his mind…but it didn't help because a week later from his vacation, he found out his ex-girlfriend killed herself.

"Aw, I'm so sorry…" I said, trying to sound sorry. But I wasn't, sorry, I mean. It was the girl's fault. Not Bryce's. It was a stupid thing to do. You know, killing yourself over a guy.

"So am I. If I didn't break up with her…this wouldn't have happened…" he said and shook his head.

"Look, it's not your fault that she shot herself. Okay? So stop sulking and be happy. We're arriving soon."

He smiled and said, "Yes, miss."

When we both arrived on the airport, we walked together…and saw 2 of my stepbrothers, Dopey and Doc, holding a sign that says 'Welcome home, Suze!' How embarrassing! Right in front of Bryce Martinson! Jake started waking up when he saw Brice right beside me but he didn't greet him. What a nice way to treat your friend who just came back from vacation. I guess that's just how older guys are to their friends.

»»»»»»»»»

"Oh, Susie! I'm so glad you're here!" my mother said.

"Yeah, me too, mom," I smiled. "Mom, this is Bryce…and Bryce this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ackerman," he said while shaking my mother's hand.

"Got to go, Suze, catch up to you later. I'll call you sometime. And tell Jake to go to the beach tomorrow to catch some waves." He said and left.

As we were driving along the highway, I couldn't help but stare at the ocean. At first, I thought it was just grass but then I saw it shining. I gasped. WHAT? I couldn't help myself! The only water I've seen up-close was the lake in New York, Niagara Falls and the water in mine and my mom's apartment.

"Susie, isn't it wonderful here? You'll fit right in, don't worry."

"Yeah, sure mom, it is. And I'll fit right in…" Yeah, right.

»»»»»»»»»

Jesse, the ghost who's been haunting the house for years, waits for his new roommate's arrival. He can't help but think about what the woman said to him back when he was alive.

"You will have one true love that will last for all eternity. She has the most beautiful green eyes. Be patient…and she'll find you. You two are meant to be together, no matter what happens," the woman said, in a soft voice.

What does she mean by that? Jesse shook his head.

Jesse knows that his roommate is a lady, because of all the pink in the room. After 150 years, all he ever thought about was his one true love waiting for him…but who could it be? Surely no one can see him nor love him since he's a ghost. _Be patient. _The voice in his head said. He heard some footsteps climbing up the stairs…it's time.

»»»»»»»»»

When we arrived, I thought the house was pretty big. Three stories…and my mom kept on going on and on about how I'm going to like my new room and how it has the best view of the ocean in the house. Right where I was standing, I saw the big red dome; it must be the school I'm going to…it's pretty, although, I think the size of the sophomore class is fairly small.

I got inside, started looking around. I saw my baby pictures lined up on the wall along with my stepbrothers' too.

"Susie, come up here. Come see your room," my mom called up from the third floor.

So I walked up the stairs up to the third floor.

When I entered the room, I saw pink. PINK. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I tried my best to hide my disappointment. I must've done fairly well since Andy and mom didn't notice.

"So you like it?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. Just not the pink though. "The view is great."

»»»»»»»»»

Shocked is what I'm feeling right now. I, Jesse De Silva, am shocked. Not because of my new room mate's appearance…but because of her eyes. They're the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. Could it be her? _Yes it is…_The voice in my head answered. But she can not see me, I am a ghost, how will it work out? _Just wait…just wait. Your time will come, SOON._

_

* * *

_

So, you know the drill. Review if you want more! )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The Mediator Series belongs to Meg Cabot; therefore, I do not own them.

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed. And to answer your question, starrynightdreamer, there's a way. I've got this story all planned out.**

* * *

After my mom and Andy left my room, I walked over to the window seat and sat. The spot I'm sitting on seemed cold for some reason. But it didn't stop me from looking out. The view really IS great: the waves crashing on one another…how exhilarating.

"Susie, get ready soon. We're out in the backyard, having a barbeque," my mom called out, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Be right there, mom!" I called back.

I got up and walked over to my bag, I took out a black Capri pants and a leopard print shirt. I went to change in the washroom because Andy keeps on forgetting to install the lock for my door. I mean, what if Dopey just walks in on me naked? That'd be sooo disgusting and weird.

It took me 10 minutes to get ready. Wow, record time! Oh yeah! I almost forgot about Bryce. I guess he'd call later since he'll probably want to talk to Sleepy. Bryce is cute…but he's not the one. I could just tell by looking in his eyes. Okay, let me give you some info on 'the one'. You see, when I was in 6th grade, Gina, my best friend, and I went to the school carnival. We went into this psychic's booth; I think her name is Madame Zara. So yeah, we got our futures checked out. Gina's going to be a famous actress; she'll marry at the age of 30 and have 4 kids. And all she said to me was, "Your future is not planned out yet, but, you're only going to have one love that will last for all eternity. You'll find him and he'll find you. You'll know if it's him or not…" I was kind of freaked out by it, ya know. I mean like, most of the time, psychics will just tell you whatever so you'd leave but Madame Zara told me the truth about me not having a future planned out. I still don't know what my future is going to be, but I'm waiting for him…the one Madame Zara talked to me about.

"Honey, are you okay?" my mother asked, distracting me from my thoughts, AGAIN.

"Uh, yeah sure, Mom."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale…I guess the jet lag must've caught up with you now. Come have dinner first and after, you can go rest. We'll talk in the morning." She said.

"Okay, mom. Thanks." I said, sitting down on one of the chairs Andy laid out in the backyard.

Let me tell you this, mom picked out not only a good carpenter but she also picked out a VERY good cook. Gosh, the food was AMAZING, big time. You see, back in New York, my mom and I would just buy Chinese take-out or something. We don't cook. The only thing we can do is make toast and bagels. If it wasn't for my grandma, we wouldn't have survived. She cooks for us most of the time, that's why.

After that AWESOME dinner, I decided to go up to my room and rest. I changed in to my pajamas and flopped down on my bed. I must've been pretty tired since I slept at 10pm last night and woke up at 3 in the afternoon the next day.

»»»»»»»»»

As Jesse got over his reaction from seeing her for the first time, he thought to himself…how is this going to work out?

"Dios," Jesse muttered. "This wouldn't work out. What if she is changing and I just happen to be materializing in 'our' room? I can not do that. I should respect this lady with proper manners although she can not see me." When he heard Suze's mom call out to her, he dematerialize, just so he could give the mother and daughter some privacy. He decided to go speak with Father Dominic, the principal of Junipero Serra Mission Academy.

"Hello padre." Jesse said.

Father Dominic knows all about Jesse's past. They are both merely friends and acquaintances. He knows all about Jesse's one true love, about the tarot card reader who came to him.

"Ah, Jesse, you have something to tell me?" Father Dominic asked.

"Yes, padre, she's here. The woman I told you about…"

"What woman?" Father Dominic asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"The woman I told you about. You know, my supposedly one love; the one love that will last for all eternity."

"But that is not possible. Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes, I'm sure…but I do not know her name." Jesse answered, curious about knowing the woman's name.

"Hmm…I know that you live in that boarding house, which is now a house, where you got murdered in…does she happen to live in that same room you're living in?"

"Si, padre, but I assure you that I have nothing else but honorable intentions towards her even though she can not see me."

"I believe you Jesse. I think I know whom you speak about. She's going here for school once it starts…" Father Dominic said, while flipping through a folder. "Ah yes, her name is Susannah Simon. It says here that she's been known to use violence against other people at times…" He sighed, "But she's harmless."

"Gracias, padre. I better go now."

"You're welcome, Jesse. Yes, I think you should. Goodbye."

When Jesse materializes back to the room, he noticed that Susannah was gone. He decided to watch the sunset through the bay window. He can't help but think about her…why? Why now when he's dead? He heard the door swing open. He turned around, and there, he saw Susannah. "_She's beautiful_…" Jesse thought. "_But I wonder if Susannah met the woman I met back when I was alive…and if she said the same thing to her._"

Jesse thought that Suze was tired, so he just decided to watch her for awhile…only to realize that Suze was getting undressed right in front of him. _DIOS! _Jesse wanted to look away, but he couldn't. His eyes were glued to Suze's naked, but perfect body. Never in his whole life had he seen such beautiful image and she's real. Recovering from that sight, he turned around again, to the window. After what seemed like hours, he turned around again, only to see Suze fast asleep. He walked up to her and said, "_Goodnight, querida…_" and walked back to the window seat.

* * *

So what do you think? This chapter is like my longest one out of all my fanfics…I think. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **All characters are owned by Meg Cabot.

Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm still working on Mistakes and Growing up Together. I'm thinking of finishing this story first before updating my other fanfics…so should I finish this one first? I need answers!

* * *

When I woke up this morning, I noticed that my window was closed. Now, I could've sworn that it was open last night when I came in and my door's still locked but being a zombie I am every time I wake up, I just ignored it.

Waking up three in the afternoon is not fun I tell you. After I showered, I heard the phone ring and I was so not in the mood to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, uh, may I please speak to Suze?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Speaking, may I ask who this is?"

"Oh! Hi Suze! It's me Bryce."

"Hi Bryce. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you? Are you all settled?"

"Well, I'm fine but…" I said, while looking at the mess in my room. "I'm definitely not settled."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to ask if you're going down to the beach, since Jake and Brad are here."

"Well, I still have some unpacking to do…" I didn't really want to go outside, so I said, "Can we reschedule?"

"Yeah…sure, we can." Bryce said, sounding disappointed.

"Thanks, Bryce! Bye."

"No problem, bye…"

After that EXCRUCIATING phone call, sorry Bryce, I just wasn't really in the mood, I headed downstairs to get breakfast…or should I say lunch.

When I got down, guess who I see sitting in the living room? Yep that's right, my mother. I didn't really want to have 'the talk' right now, no not THAT kind of talk, if you get what I mean.

"Hey mom…" I said, not really sure of what to say.

"Hi Susie, I see you're up, sleep well?" my mom asked while sipping her tea.

"Uh, yeah sure. Slept like a log." I can't get anymore lamer, can I?

"That's nice, so, go on and eat, then after, we can talk about your school, alright?"

"Fine…" I muttered.

Just as I was leaving, my mom asked me, "Who was that on the phone earlier today?"

I didn't really want to tell her because she'll go crazy…not in a bad way though. But lying is a sin and I must not tell lies…yeah, right.

"Bryce Martinson, Jake's friend."

"Oh really?" my mom asked with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Yeah, he asked me if I were going down to the beach but I said no because I wanted to finish unpacking today."

"Okay, honey. Whatever." My mom just said whatever, Omigosh. HA! If I were drinking something that very moment I would have it coming right out of my nose just right about now.

"Look, mom. I'm really hungry, so can I eat now?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll wait here."

After I finished breakfast, or lunch, whatever, I went back to my living room. And my mom is still there. I really didn't expect her to wait for me.

"So, you wanted to talk about school?"

"Yes…"

"Okay…then, shoot."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that you'll be starting school the day after tomorrow's tomorrow. You're going to a catholic school. I'm sure you know that. You'll also be going with your stepbrothers. We're going school shopping tomorrow, too...in the mall. We need to buy you some clothes…Susie, honey; you think you can bury the motorcycle jacket, along with the pants too?"

"Let me get this straight, you're saying that I'm starting school in 2 days and going school shopping tomorrow, in the mall? Okay…the mall I can handle, even though I don't like it there... BUT I AM NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES THROWING OUT MY LEATHER JACKET AND MY FAVOURITE PANTS."

"Okay then…"

"Is that all, mom?"

"No," she sighed. "I want you to promise me that you won't get in anymore fights like you did back in New York. I expect you to start over, understand?"

"But," I was about to complain but she stopped me.

"No buts, Promise me."

"Fine…I promise."

"Thank you, honey. You don't know how much this means to me. I know it's been hard for you ever since your father died…but you have to move on, WE have to move on." My mom said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay mom…really. I promise." I assured her. "Mom is it okay if I go back up to my room? I need to finish unpacking."

"Yeah, you go ahead."

"Thanks mom." I said then hugged her.

"You're welcome."

I had to leave, I HAD to, I just can't stand it when my mother cries. It's bad enough that she cried for about a year when my father died. I'm glad that Andy came by and made her all happy again.

So, I went up to my room, and started unpacking…

I was on my last box, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming already!" I yelled through the door. I slowly got up and walked to the door. And when I opened it, I saw Doc standing in the doorway, excuse me, MY doorway.

"H-hi Suze," Doc said nervously.

"Hey Doc, uh, I mean David. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I've been doing some research on this house and," He hesitated for a moment, but continued. "I've come to a conclusion that it's haunted due to the fact that it's been up ever since the mid 1800s. I know, I know, you don't believe in ghosts...well do you?"

"Yes, I do." I said. WHAT? I do. How can you explain that paranormal stuff on TV if ghosts didn't exist?

"You do!" Doc asked in surprise.

"Yeah…why?"

"It's just that I told Jake and Brad about it but they didn't believe me. They just keep on making fun of me about it, calling it Dave's ghost, or something."

"Don't worry, I believe you, even though I can't see them, I still believe you. So is the whole house haunted? And how do you know it's really a ghost?"

"No, not the whole house…just, uh…how can I say this without you thinking I'm a complete fool…it's just your bedroom that's haunted. I know it's really a ghost because before you came here, I'd always sit by your window and I would always feel this very cold spot…" SO THAT'S WHY IT WAS SO COLD WHEN I SAT THERE. Stupid ghost who I can't even see! I muttered to myself. "And I, as a man, am kindly offering you my room." Doc finished.

"Uh, Doc, hate to burst your bubble on this whole manly act thing, but I think I can handle a ghost, who I can't even see…" I added. "by myself. It's okay really. I love my room. And I don't really care if a ghost haunts it whatsoever. But thanks for offering, David. That was really nice of you."

"If you're sure…" Doc said and walked away.

I sighed and closed my door. _Now who could this ghost be?_

_

* * *

_

Anyways, review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **All characters are owned by Meg Cabot.

To: Mysteriously Mystical  
That's a great idea for a fanfic. Tell me more?

Thanks for the reviews! So, here's the next chapter. I'm not quite fond of it though. I don't know...there's just something wrong with it. I might rewrite it after this whole fanfic is done. And for all of you people who wants to know how Suze and Jesse are going to meet each other...well, if you e-mail me and ask nicely, I might just tell you, hehe. This fanfic might take a long time to end because I have to cover the Bryce, Tad, Michael and Paul 'incidents'. I'll end this author's note now, so go ahead and read.

* * *

The next day, I went straight to the library. Yes, I know. Who would've thought that Suze Simon would ever go to the library? Well, I went to the library to do some research on what Doc told me last night. I know, I know. You people think I'm crazy since I told Doc about believing in ghosts. I do, because a week before I was to move to Carmel, California, I felt as if he, my dad, was standing nearby. Then I noticed a folded piece of my paper that had 'Susie' on it. So, I unfolded it and it read:

_Dear Susie,_

_It's me dad, please don't freak out by this. I know I'm already dead, but I just wanted you to know before I move on that I love you very much and never forget that. I've always been here, looking out for you and your mom. I know that you feel my presence all the time. Take care of your mom. I'm sure her new husband will give her the love she deserves. I'm sorry for not always being there for you. Please believe me when I say this, I know you went to that psychic with Gina when you were in 6th grade, and I want you to know that what the psychic said WILL come true. I just want you to be happy. Good luck honey._

_Love,_

'_Ghost' Dad _

So you see what I mean? My dad died and he wrote me a letter before I left. I just can't ignore it. I need to know who's haunting my bedroom because for all I know, my dad already moved on and if he didn't, I know the ghost is not him.

After two hours of pointless research, I went home. I know my mom told me that we were going school shopping today but I have MORE things to worry about, so I just told everyone to go on without me. Now, I'm alone in the house, more like my room, and a ghost is probably watching every move I make right now. So, I wrote a letter to the 'ghost'. I know for a fact that you can write to a ghost and the ghost will write back, because when my dad gave me the letter, I wrote him back. After I was done with the letter, I went downstairs to watch some T. V. since I had nothing else to do.

-

Jesse materializes to Susannah's room once again to check on her, only to find her gone. He materialized into the living room and found her watching something on T. V, so he decided to go back to the room. After 10 minutes, the door swung open and Susannah entered. She went to her desk, grabbed a pen and paper then went over to her bed. She seemed to be writing a letter to someone. He decided to watch her, and was amused to find her throwing, ripping and crumpling pieces of paper. Two hours has gone by and Susannah is done. She left the note on where Jesse was seated and left to go downstairs. Jesse decided to look at the note, being the suspicious self he is. He picked it up and it read 'Ghost'. He decided to read it and it said:

_Dear Ghost-living-in-my-bedroom,_

_Hi, my name is Suze Simon. I just want to get to know you since I know you're living in my bedroom. My stepbrother, the youngest one, told me all about it, having a ghost in my bedroom, I mean. I'm not mad or anything. I believe in ghosts even though I can't see them. And I want to know if what my stepbrother said is true. Anyways, if it is, do you mind answering a couple of questions?_

_What's your name?_

_How old are you?_

_Are you male or female?_

_How long have you been dead for?_

_How did you die?_

_Please write back…_

_Sincerely,_

_Suze Simon_

Jesse was out of words at first because it was the very first time someone, ever since he died, written to him. He decided to write back, thinking that it was going to be a beginning of a new friendship, although she can not see him. He was thinking of showing her letter to Father Dominic, but crushed the thought immediately. Father Dominic can't know…he wouldn't approve of it. So he grabbed a pen and paper from Susannah's desk and started writing.

_Dear Susannah,_

_Yes, it is true. There is a ghost living in your bedroom, which am me. To answer your questions, my name is Jesse De Silva, I am 20 years old, I am male and I've been dead for 150 years. I died in 1850. I was murdered right here in this very room. _

_Thank you for writing; even though you can not see me, I want us to at least write to each other once in awhile. If you want to see what I look like, I suggest you go to the museum and search my name. And if you are wondering how I know your name, it's because the principal, Father Dominic, in your school, Junipero Serra Academy, can see me. He's a mediator, a liaison between the living and the dead. If you still want to talk, you can write to me and I promise to write back. Goodbye, querida…_

_Yours Truly,_

_Jesse De Silva_

After Jesse wrote the letter, he quickly folded it and placed it on the window seat and dematerialized before Susannah comes back.

* * *

I know the letters are poorly written and might not make sense but bare with me! Suze and Jesse are going to communicate by letters just to let y'all know. LOL. Anyways, review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **All characters are owned by Meg Cabot.

Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys like the idea about Jesse and Suze communicating through letters.

* * *

First day of school, yep, that's right. It took me at least an hour to put my outfit together and another hour to fix my hair. Yes, I take THAT long to prepare myself for school. I don't even know what's going to happen, for all I know I won't fit in, like make friends I mean. The only friend I ever had was Gina, and she's the best friend anyone could ever have, so why make more friends when you've got one already, right? I headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, guess what I see? Yep, you guessed it. A full breakfast: pancakes, juice, milk, cereal, bagels, eggs, bacon…etc. Jeez, what's wrong with just a bagel with cream cheese or a cereal with milk? Sometimes, I think Andy thinks of us as a perfect Stepford family. To avoid all those food, I had to tell my mom that I was full already and that I'd drink orange juice instead. After breakfast, I headed to the Rambler, also known as the kids' car. And guess who's driving it? Sleepy, yeah, that's right. Sleepy and Dopey are type of guys who Gina would think are hot…not that I think of them that way, seriously, just plain EW. If only Gina knew how they eat, and I tell you, it's not a pretty picture. 

So, I got in the front seat before Dopey did because he likes it there.

"Get out." Dopey said.

"Nu-uh, don't think so, I got here first." I replied back.

"I don't give a crap; just get in the damn back."

"No."

"Brad, just freaking," only he didn't say freaking. "-leave her alone. She got here first so she deserves to be sitting here up front. I don't like you being in front anyways." Sleepy said to Dopey. Thank God for older stepbrothers. I think I'm starting to respect him, Sleepy, I mean. "And Suze, if you don't get your big head out of the mirror, I swear, I'd put you in the back also…" and yet I'm not. What? I was just checking my lip gloss! A girl's got to do what she's got to do. "I can't wait till I get that damn Camaro," I heard Sleepy muttered to himself.

Oh, did I tell you that Sleepy was saving up for a Camaro? Yeah, he is. Oh, and that he has a job too? I was so shocked when I heard this during dinner the night I got here.

"Mom, is Sle-, _Jake_, on drugs?" I asked my mom.

"Honey! How could you even think that? Of course, Jake's not on drugs…." My mom said.

"Well, he's always asleep…"

"Oh, shit, I'm late." Jake said interrupting my mother and me, and ran out of the house.

I turned to my mom and said, "Well…like I said, it looks like he's always sleeping and-"

"Jake works at Peninzula Pizza, always taking the late-night shifts," Doc said, interrupting me from what I was about to say.

"Jake has a job?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course dear, he's saving up for a car since he's going to college soon." My mom answered.

"Oh." And that was all I said, just a simple 'Oh'. I never really thought of Sleepy as the working type of guy. I guess I was wrong.

Anyways, we got to Junipero Serra Academy; yeah that's the name of my school, in 15 minutes. I got out of the car and my stepbrothers left me, just like that. I had to stop Doc to show me where the office was. It's a pretty school, with the statue of the founder, the big red dome…the basilica. It looks more like a church than a school, though. So yeah, I had to go the principal's office before starting school since I had more paperwork to do. Jeez, can't a sixteen year old girl get a break? Grr. I headed to the office and approached the desk.

"Hi, I'm Suze Simon; the principal wanted me to come here to finish some of my paperwork." I said.

The woman looked up from her book and said, "Oh, hello, you must be the new student. He'll be right in with you in a couple of minutes. Go on and take a seat."

After what seemed like 10 minutes, the door to the principal's office opened, and there stood a priest talking to a boy about my age.

"Now, Adam, will you kindly not refer to Sister Ernistine as a broad?" the priest said.

"Look Father Dominic, the sister hates me." Adam answered.

"Good day Adam. Please stay out of trouble; it's the very first day of your 2nd semester. Go on; don't want you to be late for class."

"Bye, Father." Adam said and walked away. I guess he noticed me sitting there since he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Adam, are you new?" he said and held out his hand.

"Yeah, I am. Suze Simon." I replied back and shook his hand.

"Adam, go on, I need to speak with Miss Simon here now." Father Dominic said to Adam.

"Yes, Father…bye Father Dominic, bye Suze!"

"Bye…" I said awkwardly. First day of school and I already met a guy. He's not so bad, seems like a goofball but a good one.

"Miss Simon, please follow me." Father Dominic said and led me to his office. "Please take a seat."

And right after he said that, as if on cue, I felt Jesse's presence.

* * *

Cliffie? hehe...yes, I'm evil. NOT. If I were, then I wouldn't have updated this right? 

Anyways,

you know the drill, review!

xoxo,

Melissa Trent


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: **All characters are owned by Meg Cabot.

* * *

Jesse. Yes, Jesse, the ghost living in my bedroom. Although I can't see him, I've been used to his presence now and then. We became friends pretty quickly. The night I wrote him a letter, he wrote back. I never expected him to, but he did. It said to check out the museum to find out what he looked like, so I did. I went to the museum the very next day, and guess what I find? Nothing, nada, zero. I went home very disappointed. And Doc just happened to be there.

"Hi David," I said.

"Hello," he said.

"So David," I said. "I, uh," trying to think up of an excuse. "I need help with my essay, History, about this guy…"

"What about it…?" he asked with one of his eyebrows going up.

"Well, mind doing a little research for me?"

"No, not at all. So what's it about?"

"It's about important issues that happened in California back in 1850, and I decided to do it on this guy, Je-, I mean, _Hector_ De Silva."

"Okay, sure, let me see what I can do. Be back in 30 minutes." So off he went to the computer room, and here I am waiting for him to come back doing my trig homework.

_30 minutes later…_

I was so confused with my trig homework; I didn't even notice Doc come in, seriously, my door needs a lock and I mean NOW.

"Suze, I found what you were looking for," Doc said.

"Really? Show me."

"Here." He walked over to my desk and dropped, oh I don't know a gazillion pile of paper, I know I'm exaggerating about the gazillion part but come on! IT'S SO THICK!

I eyed the pile and said, "Uh, Doc, care to explain the whole thing in just a summary and show me a picture of Hector please?"

"Sure, Hector De Silva is the guy here," he grabbed one of the papers and it showed a man about 20…and wow, HE IS HOT! Can you believe that his ghost is living in my bedroom? So there I was, fantasizing about a dead guy, not even listening to Doc. "So yeah, did you get all that Suze?"

"Huh what? Oh yeah sure! Thanks Doc!" What! The guy is FINE damnit. I can just imagine his washboard abs…I can feel a little drool coming along.

"No problem, just hope I found all the information."

I tried to read all the pile of paper Doc left me but so far, I found nothing interesting. So I decided to write him back.

_Dear Jesse,_

_Now that we know each other's names, I guess we should try to get to know each other more? Well, as you already know, my name is Suze…or Susannah, whichever you prefer. I'm 16 and I just moved here to Carmel. I'm starting school in 2 days…and that's all._

_PS: What does 'querida' mean?_

_Sincerely,_

_Suze Simon_

I've been waiting for 2 days now and I still haven't received a letter from him and I'm sitting in the school's principal's officed with Jesse in the room, I already told you, I can feel his presence.

Oh yeah, and did I tell you that my principal, Father Dom, can see ghost? Yep, Jesse told me in his letter, I wanted to ask him about Jesse but decided against it. Why? Well, probably because he's a priest and will go hysteric when he finds out a ghost of a 150 year old guy is living in my bedroom! I wonder if Jesse told Father Dom about me…Okay, I know I'm probably just hearing things but I though I heard Father Dom ask someone, "What are you doing here?" And I know its Jesse.

-

Susannah and I became friends in 2 days, we exchanged letters, she wrote me back but I still haven't written her one. I know you expect me to but I don't know what to say...I mean, I can't just say: _Susannah, I know this might be uncomfortable for you but you are my one true love that will last for all eternity._ So, I materialized in Father Dominic's office only to find Susannah in there. I was pretty startled and I guess padre was too, since I'm here showing up when the love of my life, who can not see me is right in the very room.

"What are you doing here?" Father Dominic asked me very quietly. And I was watching Susannah if she heard him and she did.

"I am very sorry padre but," I replied. "I came here to tell you that Susannah knows about me and you being a mediator."

After telling the padre my message, I dematerialized to give them time to talk about things…

-

Out of the blue, Father Dom just asked me, "You know Jesse?" and right then, Jesse was gone.

I replied, "Yes…and I know about you being a mediator but I can't see ghosts, I just feel them…Father Dom, I have something to ask you." I know I'm being straightforward and stuff but I want him to know about the psychic who said I'd only have one true love that'll last for all eternity. I must say, Father Dom looked uncomfortable just for a second. "Yes Susannah?" he said.

"Well, um, do you believe in love that lasts for all eternity?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if you believe in it…because before, there was this tarot card reader, psychic, whatever you call them, well she read my future, her name is Madam Zara by the way. Anyways, she told me my future's not all planned out yet but she did say something interesting to me and it was that I'd only have one love that'll last for all eternity. She also said that I would meet him soon when it's the right time," I said.

"Oh." Father Dom said.

Yeah, that's right, just an 'Oh.'. I'm thinking he knows something I don't because after he said Oh, he just changed the subject completely, talk about unfair right when I was just having a heart-to-heart talk with him!

"Susannah, you must get to class now." Father Dom said quickly, leading me towards the door.

"Sure Father Dom." I got up and fixed my clothing.

"I'll walk you to class, come along now."

After a couple minutes of silence, we got to my classroom at last. And a man came out of the door. "Mr. Walden, I have brought you your new student, Susannah Simon." Father Dom said.

"Oh yeah, thanks Dominic." Mr. Walden replied. "Miss Simon, please go inside."

"Miss Simon, we shall have another talk soon. Goodbye, Miss Simon." Father Dom said to me.

"Sure thing, Father Dom. Buh-bye," I said while wagging my fingers at him.

I guess you don't wag your fingers at principals because when I turned around to face my class, all eyes were on me.

"Class, please welcome our new student, Susannah Simon." Mr. Walden introduced.

"Please call me Suze," I said. I hate it when anyone but Father Dom or Jesse calls me Susannah.

"Now please take a seat."

Looking for the right seat was very hard because there were two. One was beside this pretty tanned girl and the other was in front of an albino. I'm not kidding you, seriously, an _albino. _Then I also noticed that the seat in front of the albino has a clear view of the ocean. So I went for it, also I didn't want the girl to think that the only reason I didn't want to sit in front of her was because she was an albino.

As I was making my way to my seat, I hear the girl right behind the pretty tanned girl say, "Fine, sit with the freak why don't you…"

I stopped and asked her, "Excuse me, do you have Tourette's syndrome?"

I guess people heard me and Mr. Walden also because they all became quiet and turned around to watch us.

"Excuse me?" the girl said.

"Tourette's syndrome, you know, saying things you don't mean." I said.

"No…and I wasn't calling you a freak." The girl replied with a shrug.

"That's why I'm only going to break one of your fingers after school, got it?" THAT shut her up pretty quickly and the albino's scalp turned to the color of crimson.

I didn't know what the buzz was all about all of a sudden; I think it was because I threatened the girl. When it got louder, Mr. Walden threw his chalk to the board and said, "If you all got so much damned things to say, why don't you all stay AFTER school for 2 hours straight in detention?" And that shut the rest of the class quickly.

* * *

So whaddya think? Not quite proud of this one but I'm okay with it. So please, REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **All characters are owned by Meg Cabot.

Yes, I am starting from the first book but I might skip book 2 and 3, it'd be great if you tell me whether I should skip Ninth Key and Reunion though, just in case. Thanks for the awesome reviews, by the way! Oh and for those of you who are Paul Slater fans…well, I still don't know. The reason why I made this fanfic was because of Jesse and I wanted it to be unique and stuff…but I might make a chapter for a PaulSuze ending. So yeah, because all of you people are so kind, I'm here updating.

* * *

"You didn't have to stand up for me you know, just because I'm an albino, I can handle Debbie Mancuso on my own," the albino girl said to me while I was gathering my things. You could so tell that she's not one of those snobby girls and that she's just putting on an act, you know the ones that are like 'You're-new-so-don't-you-dare-mess-with-me' kind of act. Junipero Serra Mission Academy don't have those bell system thing since it was built around the late 1800s, they just let us out once the big ol' hand hits 12. 

"I was just doing my job, and besides, I wasn't standing up for you, I was doing it for me. And besides, Debbie is a troll," I said.

"Well, you didn't have to; besides, I can totally take Debbie on my own," she said.

"Whatever you say, Carmel," I replied. And by then, she couldn't help but smile, showing her braces. I was about to walk out when she took out her hand and said, "CeeCee"

And all I said was, "Huh, what's that?"

"My name, CeeCee, CeeCee Webb," CeeCee replied.

So, I took her hand and shook it and introduced myself, "I'm Suze Simon, nice to meet ya."

Look, I wasn't planning on making friends really. I was just planning on getting high school done and over with so I could go back and fly to New York to live there. I have Gina back in Brooklyn, and besides, I thought I'd never fit in….since ya know, from my past experiences with my own peers, ahem. But yet, I did. Mr. Walden let us out at 10:00 and had only 5 minutes to go to our lockers to get whatever we needed for our next class, and by 10:03, CeeCee has introduced me to, oh I don't know, at least 20 people! The only thing I could say really is that these people she introduced me to, well, I know for a fact that they are not acquainted with the pretty tanned girl. And now, I know what CeeCee meant by not needing my defending for her, because as far as I could tell, she's got a whole lot of people by her side. Oh yeah, and did I tell you that she works for the newspaper that runs in our school? She told me that it was more of like a smaller version of the stories that's on the regular newspaper in Carmel.

During lunch, it was amazing to see where my stepbrothers eat. Just as I expected, Doc is sitting with the smart people, trying to balance their laptops while eating lunch, Dopey is sitting with the jocks, the pretty tanned girl, who later I found out her name is Kelly Prescott, and Debbie, who's forcing herself on him. Talk about _EW_!I think I'm the only sophomore who's immuned to uh, my stepbrothers' charms. I think they're what Gina would call a hottie. Because once, I showed her my mom and Andy's wedding pictures and Sleepy and Dopey were in it, and she was all, "Damn, Suze! Your stepbrothers are hot, well uh, except for the dude right there," pointing at Doc. "I know he's only 12 but he might grow up as hot as them someday ya know."

Anyways, I found Sleepy's circle of friends quite interesting. My stepbrother was on the bench with this other guy, resting, and this guy was what you'd normally call a hottie. You know how I know? Well, a couple of girls passed by and said hi to him, he was just looking at the sun and it seemed as if he was lost in his thoughts, well when he finally noticed the girls, he flashed them a smile that'd make any girl's, even mine, knees go turn to jelly.

And that was when I realized that I was looking at Bryce Martinson, I didn't even realize it was him until CeeCee looked at me and said, "Having a crush on Bryce Martinson?"

"That's Bryce Martinson?" I asked, surprised.

"Uh huh…why are you surprised?"

"I met him, when I was on the plane on the way here. He's, um, very nice…he told me his girlfriend died?"

"Yeah, shot her head in front of Bryce's parents...well more like his mom," Only this time, it didn't come from CeeCee, it came from Adam, who just walked over to us and grabbed one of CeeCee's carrot sticks. "They were having a New Year's Eve party, but Bryce wasn't there because they sent him to Antigua to clear his thoughts, you know, college and his applications. When he came back all relaxed, his parents told him about what happened. Heather, yeah that's her name, well, they said that she came to their house with her father's gun asking for Bryce and Bryce's mom told her that Bryce wasn't there, she just shot her head. People say that Bryce is coping with it, but he still blames himself for her death because the reason why she did it was when they were Chrismas shopping together, Heather pointed at this ring, and said 'I want that'. Bryce, suddenly realizing it was an engagement ring, decided to break up with her right on the spot."

Right then, I happened to notice the thing on top of Bryce starting to shake…and it's going to kill him.

So I did whatever a person might've done if he or she were in this kind of situation, I jumped on him and put him out of harm's way. I mean, that thing could've killed him! I guess he noticed how big the timber was because he said, "Oh my freaking gosh." Only he didn't say freaking, it's amazing how kids these days get influenced by our grammar.

* * *

Short chapter I know and not one of the best either, but I promise next time it'd be longer and more detailed. 

Review, please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: **All characters are owned by Meg Cabot.

So, yeah, here's the chapter 9. Enjoy!

* * *

I saved him just in time. And I must say, when I landed on top of him, the guy was pretty buff. Seriously, he must have washboard abs…since he spends most of his time surfing with my stepbrothers. But, probably not as nice as Jesse's though. Damn, Suze, you haven't even seen him in person yet you're drooling over him! And he's a ghost for Pete's sake. There's no future for the two of you, I said to myself. Somehow, a little voice inside my head said, _yes, there IS a future for the both of you if you wait long enough._

"Susannah, Bryce, are you two all right?" Father Dominic said, hurrying towards us.

"Yeah, we're fine," I replied, standing up. "You okay man?" I asked Bryce.

"Suze is that you?" Psh. Of course it's me, you idiot.

"Yeah, c'mon, stand up." I replied and helped him stand up. Jeeza Louisa, he's heavy!

"Thank, god Suze, you saved my life!" Bryce said.

"You're welcome"

"Are you sure you two are okay?" Father Dominic asked.

Then, Monsignor Constantine hurried over to Father Dominic and said, "Dominic, will you look at that? See I told you about those birds. Andrew Ackerman has warned us about this. One of the staff could've gotten hurt!" he continued on. "And, oh my, what if it were the Bishop! The bishop, Dominic? He's coming next month! I'm having those birds' nests removed this instant! I can not have this happening all over again."

Poor Father Dom.

"Yes, Constantine, you can remove them, I am very sorry about what happened. And yes, if this happened to the Bishop, oh my, we'll get that fixed in no time."

After hearing this, the monsignor just left and walked to Sister Ernestine, trying to get the little kids to their class.

"Bryce, I think you should go to the nurse's office…Susannah, you are looking rather pale, come with me." He said to me and Bryce. I guess we're going to have ANOTHER talk about Jesse…by the way, where is he? And how come he hasn't answered my letter yet?

"Uh, yeah sure, Father Dom…" I said. "You all right, Bryce?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving my life," he continued. "man, if you weren't here, I would've been dead and in pieces like that," pointing at the pieces of wood on the ground. "-right

now."

"No problem, so I guess I'll see you later." And off I went to Father Dominic's office.

-

Jesse sat on the window seat thinking of what to write to Susannah, surely he couldn't tell Susannah what 'querida' meant because it is not appropriate to call her that since Susannah might not feel the same way and it might destroy the good friendship they have. Finally, he decided on what to write.

_Dear Susannah,_

_I can not tell you what 'querida' means but I assure you it's not anything bad. I can tell you more about myself though. Well, I do have 3 younger sisters. The oldest of them all is Marta, she is 18 years old, then there is Mercedes, she is your age and the youngest is Josefina, she is 12 years old. My father's and mother's names are Jose Luis De Silva and Catrina Angel De Silva. _

_And now, I have a question for you…have anyone ever told you anything that might have sound a bit odd yet it was just the right thing you've always wanted to hear?_

_Goodbye querida._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jesse De Silva_

After he was done with the letter, he folded it neatly and placed it on top of Susannah's bed. He did not know what to think, he loves the woman, but there's no way they could be together. _Yes there is! _The voice in his head said defensively. Does Susannah feel the same way…? He thought maybe not, since they have not seen nor spoken in person. _Yet_, the voice in his head added. Quickly trying to erase his thoughts of her, he dematerialized and went to the Mission Academy, only this time, he was careful of not showing or making anyone feel his presence. He materialized near Father Dominic's office and saw Susannah walking with a guy, must be Susanna's stepbrother's friend, down the hallway. Right then, jealousy was taking over him because the guy offered to carry Susannah's coat…but it was not right to feel this way, so he put himself together and went to talk to Father Dominic.

-

"Susannah that is all I have to say, you may get going now." Father Dominic ushered me out of his office.

"Sure thing, Father D, bye now," I said.

Our talk was completely pointless and was a waste of 15 minutes of my time. All he ever wanted to tell me was that they, mediators, must be kept a secret, I didn't even know there was more than one. Also, he said that I should not be forming any sort of conversation with, sigh, Jesse, because we might become too attached and he might move on sooner or later. But how can we form some kind of attachment when I can't even see him? Sure, I can feel his presence now and then. And yeah, the guy IS hot, but that's not possible since we haven't even talked in person. _Yet. _Somehow, I doubt that.

When I got out of Father Dominic's office, I saw Bryce coming out of the nurse's office, and headed towards him.

"Hey, something happened to you?" I asked.

"No, nothing big, I was juts wiping off those pieces of wood of my shirt and I got one of them stuck in my thumb, see?" he held out his thumb and it was wrapped with cloth. Now it looked like a bee stung him there.

"Did you get in trouble or something? Seeing that you just came out of the principal's office." He asked.

"Oh no, I'm not in trouble, Father Dominic just wanted me to sign some paperwork and stuff." I said. "You're alright though right?"

"Yeah, hey you want me to hold that for you?" He pointed at my trench coat, courtesy of designer clothing, got it on sale for $350. I've been carrying it around all day because for some reason, my locker just wouldn't open. "Might as well show you your next class too," he said then grinned.

"If it's no trouble, I guess so." I handed him my coat.

We walked towards my next class in silence. When we got to the door, I broke the silence.

"Well, this is my stop," I said, taking my coat from him.

He held one of my sleeves and said, "Hey, what about that date?"

"Uh, I can't go out today…"

"What about tomorrow?" he asked.

"I can't also," LOOK, I can't go out on school nights okay? I wanted to add.

"Is Saturday good for you?" Now he really sounded kind of desperate.

"Pick me up at seven?" I asked.

"Sure thing," he grinned at me.

"Thanks, Bryce." I said. "See you Saturday or sooner."

It was really hard to see because of the sun and the shadows that were forming in the breezeway, but I think he winked at me. "Bye, Suze," he said.

-

"Jesuchristo, Jesse! You startled me!" Father Dominic said to me.

"Lo siento, padre," I said.

"It's okay Jesse, what do you need?"

"Well, have you talked to Susannah yet?" I asked.

"Yes, indeed I have…"

"What did you tell her?"

"I just told her that mediators like me, shall be kept as a secret. And that I forbid her to finding more ways to communicate with you."

I was surprised by this. Although, I am still trying to get over the fact that Susannah has taken interest in another boy. Nombre di Dios! I even heard her agree to go out with the man. "Now Jesse," he continued. "I hope that you don't try to urge her to speak to you, I know that you two are meant to be together but, it's not going to work out, Jesse." There's something about his voice that tells me that he's hiding something from me.

"Si, padre…" _I'll try_, I added mentally.

"Now if that is all, I've got a lot of work to do," Father Dominic said. "So, goodbye Jesse."

I nodded and said, "Adios, padre."

* * *

Was that long enough? Oh yeah. LOL.

I decided to skip Ninth Key and Reunion, even though no one answered me from the last chapter. Its okay, I just really want to finish this. And oh yeah, the Jesse/Suze fluff is not coming anytime soon since there's still more to go, but I promise you there will be. Paul's going to arrive soon. Ha-ha.

Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews, guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Meg Cabot owns mostly everything. I am no Meg Cabot _at all_, she's a genius for thinking that a human being could fall in love with a ghost. If only I owned Jesse -sigh-...

Sorry for the lack of update! Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

That was a particularly exhausting day. Seriously. It was utterly pointless except for the part when I landed on top of Bryce. Right when I got home, I went straight to my bedroom not even bothering to even say "I'm home, mom!" or whoever is home besides my mom, not that she's home or anything. Sleepy and Dopey just dropped me off at home, ditching me for the beach to go surfing with their friends, and they also dropped of Doc to one of his 'peers' house. I am completely alone...and Jesse may just be this very room, my bedroom, right now.

_10 minutes... _not here. Jeez, for a guy, I thought he'd stick around to watch me.

Just then, I noticed a neatly folded piece of paper on my bed that had my name on it. Must be from Jesse, I thought. Finally, he hasn't responded to my letter in like what, 2-3 days?

I quickly unfolded the note and re-read it over and over again, I didn't exactly know what he meant by his question: _Have anyone ever told you anything that might have sound a bit odd yet it was just the right thing you've always wanted to hear?_

After what seemed like a couple of minutes of deep thinking, which gave me a headache by the way, due to the fact that I don't think THAT hard much, I knew just the right answer. And my answer is that I'm going to tell him about what the tarot card reader, psychic, whatsoever, told me when I was 12. I just think that if I told him, he might know something about it, you know. _My one true love... _That line is so clichéd right now. I mean, only a fool would believe something like that...which is what I am, a fool I mean. I believe that there IS someone out there and we're both just waiting for the right time to come to be able to meet each other. Corny I know, eh? _What's with the Canadian accent all of a sudden, eh Suze? _

Great...now my subconcious is making fun of me, just great.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear the phone ring. And it startled me PRETTY bad, that's what happens when doing some deep thinking. Gah, sooner or later, I may turn into one Albert Einstein. The phone rang again, and this time, I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I please talk to Suze?" a girl asked.

"Speaking..."

"Suzeeeeeeeee!" a loud shriek came from the phone, which almost made me drop it. By then, I recognized the voice immediately, it is owned by no other than, CeeCee Webb.

"Ow! Did you have to shriek at me like that?" I complained.

"Sorry, I just want to ask you if you want to go to Coffee Clutch with Adam and I tonight. Adam just got his license," she said. I could hear Adam telling her to keep it down. "Shut up, Adam!" she hissed.

"Sorry about that, Adam's just being a total monkey. So yeah, you wanna come?" she continued on.

"I don't think so, I still have a lot of work to finish. I'm not done the last 2 chapters of Geometry yet, so yeah," I said. "It's going to be a long night."

"Grsh, that sucks. Oh well, Adam and I also want to know how it felt to be on top of Bryce." I heard Adam say, 'I don't' "Well, just me anyways, he's pretty buff isn't he? God, I knew it! I bet he works out like 3 hours a day and that's not even counting surfing!"

"CeeCee, slow down. Look, I have to go."

"You do? Gah, you better tell me ALL the juicy details, Simon."

"You got it."

"Fine, see ya!" she said and hunged up.

Um, wow.

Actually, I'm already done all of my homework. I just didn't feel like going anywhere, _because_, I want to exchange more letters with Jesse. Sometimes, I feel as if he's the one Madame Zara was talking about but I just push away those feelings because, c'mon, he's a _GHOST_ and it'll never work out.

Concentrate, Suze, deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell him. So far, I've scribbled down on gazillion papers and none of them sounded right. Now, I only have one last sheet left and my favourite pen is going to run out of ink soon -I hate it when that happens-. Without thinking, I wrote down whatever I was thinking.

_Dear Jesse,_

_I am so glad you wrote back! You do not know how much I missed you, even though we've only known each other for a short time._

_To answer your question, yes, there was actually someone, Madame Zara, do you know her? Well yeah, she's a tarot card reader or psychic, I don't know, she told me something very odd but sounded just right._

_In sixth grade, my friend Gina and I went to our school carnival and she dragged me to Madame Zara's booth to get our futures checked. Well, she checked mine and she said that I would have one love that will last for ALL eternity. Weird, I know. Have you heard anything like that?_

_I'm random, aren't I? That explains a whole lot. _

_I'm glad that you feel that you can share things with me about your family, and I'm really grateful for that. I guess we both almost have the same lifestyle, except the fact that you had to live with 3 girls whereas I have to live with 3 boys, who are slobs by the way. Must've been hard for you huh? I mean, I can tell that you are protective of them, I don't know why. Probably because you are the eldest and the only son, you had to take on on all of the responsibilities around the house._

_Marta is the same age as my oldest stepbrother, Jake, and well yeah, I guess Mercedes is the same age as Brad and I and Doc is the same age as your youngest sister, Josefina. I hope your parents are not the same as mine though, it's just too weird to imagine. I'm pretty sure yours are a bit more nicer._

_PS: You HAVE to tell me what 'querida' means soon, amigo!_

_Sincerely,_

_Suze Simon_

Rereading my letter to Jesse, I must say that I was quite please with it. I folded it neatly, just like how Jesse did. Seriously, I don't how he could be so neat, and his writing, oh my, his writing seemed to be like an artist's writing. I've seen my stepbrothers' writing and they are messy as shit. Most of the time, they don't even write straight, which is weird seeing that both my stepbrothers, Sleepy and Dopey, are in my age group. I understand Doc's situation but he writes neater than the two! No wonder someone's going to beat me about the 'turning into Albert Einstein' thing. You didn't think I was serious about that, did you? Well, I was...a bit, serious, I mean. As a matter of fact, I am a bit jealous of Doc. He's got his whole life all planned out and he's only like what, 12 or 13? What about me! I'm 16 for Pete's sake and even I don't even know what I'm going to do with my life. Sometimes, I even think that my one true love is going to save me from all this crap I have to put up with.

The next day flew by so fast, I didn't even realize it until I got home from school. Homeroom was okay, a bit weird though and I am still shocked about what Mr. Walden told me. Right after homeroom, Mr. Walden pulled me aside to speak to me about school.

"Miss Simon, I don't know how to say this, but I know you'll be terribly shocked by what I am about to sa-,"

I cut him off. I know it's rude but...whatever. "Just get to the point, Mr. Walden, I'm late for next class as it is."

"Okay, then, you've been nominated Vice President," he said. HOLD UP, VICE PRESIDENT! "_Fifteen_ times." I've been nominated VP 15 times!

Dumbfounded, I asked, "How is that possible?"

"Well, I guess because you saved the life of Mr. Bryce Martinson yesterday," he continued. "And I guess threatening Ms. Mancuso yesterday too, didn't hurt too bad. She's not one of the better liked girls, I must say."

I guess Mr. Walden heard my little threat to Miss Mancuso, cough, Debbie, cough, and if he didn't rat on me, that makes him cool in my book.

"I still have to think about it, Mr. Walden. This is just too much for it to be able to sink in, I mean it's only my second day here!"

"It's alright, Miss Simon. I understand, but I think you'll make a good VP out of yourself. You have good potential. Just think about it."

"Okay, Mr. Walden. I will."

Back in New York, if you were in the Student Council, they'll think you're just a joke. No one, not even people from the 'hood', can tell them what to do. When we have those dances, there's no King or Queen. And also, if you were a cheerleader, I SWEAR TO GOD, they'll think you're just a waste of time and maybe throw a tomato at you. Happened to one of my fellow peers back home once. It was awfully hard to get tomato stains out of her shirt, in the end, Gina and I just had to burn it and wish it good luck. Not that the shirt understood us of course, which might've caused the fact that some people called us 'hot' weirdos.

Anyways, when I got home, well, guess what? No letter from Jesse. I expected to have a note lying on my bed but I guess I was wrong.

I hope too much.

It's only the second day too and I've already got 2 chapters of Mathematics to do, a riddle I have to figure out, a 4000 word English essay, and Science homework to do. Thank God I'm already done Science and English. I just have Algebra and the riddle to do.

_5(9-8)?_

_What an easy question, I thought. Oh well, it's the last question out of all._

_Now the riddle: What's more powerful than God, more evil than the devil, poor people have it, rich people want it?_

That is one hard riddle.

I was so deep in thought, again, about the riddle, that I didn't even hear the phone ring. Not until Sleepy knocked on my door which made me yelp _pretty_ badly.

"What do you want, Jake?" I said, opening my door. Wow, I actually remembered to call him by his name.

"Phone for you," he said in a drowsy tone. "Oh yeah, what was that yelp all about? I swear, if a gangbanger is trying to get up on that window of yours, I swear I'm gon-"

There he goes again with the gangbanger crap. "Jake, I swear to you that there is no gangbanger who's out to get me, and your knock just startled me." I interrupted.

"Say, Jake, I have a question for you, _What's more powerful than God, more evil than the devil, poor people have it, rich people want it?_" I asked him.

Sleepy paused for a brief moment or two, till he said, "Nothing."

"Huh?" I asked.

"The answer is nothing, because no one is more powerful than God, no one is more evil than the devil, poor people have nothing, and rich people want nothing."

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyways, here's the phone," he saind, handing the phone to me. "It's Bryce, I don't know what he wants to say to you but whatever."

How could Sleepy be so smart? SMARTER THAN ME, actually. That was a fairly simple riddle and I didn't even have the slightest clue on what the answer was. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers right?

"Hello?" I said into the speaker not remembering who the other speaker is.

"Hey, Suze, it's Bryce." Oh yeah.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, just wondering if we're still on for Saturday?"

I didn't know what he was talking about until I remembered that he asked me out yesterday. Ohmigod, I have a date with the hottest guy in school! "Yeah, sure."

"Dinner and a movie then?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said, for the 2nd time. After a minute of dead silence, I said, "Listen, Bryce? I have to go, I still have some homework to do." I am such a liar, I should be punished for this.

"Oh. Okay then...I guess talk to you later."

"Later."

"Bye."

Saturday, Saturday...when is Saturday? I take a look at my calendar, and, OH SHIT. It's two days away and I don't have anything to wear! I mean, I know I shouldn't panic about this but it IS my first date with a guy from Carmel, California right? Before, the guys I only dated were from Brooklyn, meaning gangsters, whatsoever. You know, those guys from the 'hood'.

Nothing made me yell more than what happened next. After I was done talking to the phone with Bryce, I turn around to see a dozen of red roses floating up in the air, going in the direction of my bed then dropped. Jesse. I ran to my bed and found a note along with the roses. It read: Querida, Yours Truly, Jesse. In the fanciest font, EVER.

"HOLY CRANAPOLY!" I yelled.

* * *

Review, please! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Meg Cabot owns mostly everything. I am no Meg Cabot _at all_, she's a genius for thinking that a human being could fall in love with a ghost. If only I owned Jesse -sigh-...

The lyrics that are used in this chapter are Infatuation by Christina Aguilera and Spirit by Switchfoot. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! I have 3 new mediator fanfic ideas I just came up with, so watch out for those.

* * *

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Bryce just kept on going on and on and on about surfing. There's nothing more I hate than when guys only talk about theirselves. I mean, what about us women? Aren't WE important? Well, actually, I haven't been listening to whatever he said for the past...4 hours. Sure the movie we saw was great, Elizabethtown is a good movie. And Orlando Bloom was so hot -oh god, that beautiful accent!- and I thought Kirsten Dunst's sense on humour fits in well with the movie but my mind could only focuse on one thing...or a _someone_. No, Suze, BAD, you are falling head over heels for him! But there's nothing I can do! I can't help it. It was the very first time a guy ever brought me roses, no matter where they got them because I know for a fact that he didn't buy them, since you know, he's a _ghost_. 

"HOLY CRANAPOLY!" I yelled.

The roses...Jesse is behind all this. But why? Why on earth would he give me a dozen of roses? I mean, it's not as if we were lovers...right? Sure I love him as a friend, wait, do I love him as more than that? I can't help but think about the times we exchanged letters. Sure, we've only known each other for a week, but there's always been this connection between us. I mean, the time I felt his presence, I knew that we, Jesse and I, had a connection. Is it possible to fall in love with a ghost?

"Suze, you alright in there?" Jake said through my door. Guess he heard another yell coming from me. Aw, isn't that sweet? My stepbrother cares about me! Yeah, right.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Are you sur-" He said, coming in. "Where did those roses come from?"

"Oh uh, nobody." Putting on a fake smile now...

"Gah, fine," he said. "Just stop yelling, Brad and I are playing Cool Boarders and I'm winning. You see, we have this bet an-"

"Okay, Jake, bye bye now." I interrupted, closing the door on him.

I guess it IS possible...because, I think, no, that can't be right, I feel as if he really is the one Madame Zara was talking about. I'm almost certain it's him. Almost. It was really sweet of him, and it was really romantic too. How he wrote Querida in a very neat cursive... God, it's getting a little too mushy in here.

"So, Suze, you wanna try surfing some time?" Bryce asked me and I wasn't even paying attention.

"Uh...uh..." I stuttered, not sure of what to say. "Uhm...I don't know, I'll think about it. I'm not the surfing type of girl."

"Okay, then. Surely, Jake can teach you how to surf right? Or maybe Brad. Both of them are pretty good."

"Yeah, okay, that'd be nice."

The 'date' ended right there. I think Bryce noticed I wasn't paying attention to him because after I said that, he said, "C'mon, I'll take you home now." Which was a shame really, he may be good-looking, but he's not one of the bright ones out there, _unlike Jesse_...

_Suze, you have got to STOP thinking about him. You know that you two have no future together unless some miracle happens. _I can't help it! He's good-looking, he has jet black hair, washboard abs, hot latino face, ahh, all the things you would have wanted in a guy. And he's a gentleman too, a bright one, actually. I mean, who reads _Critical Theory Since Plato_? That book is...old. Yeah, I've seen the book lying around on my desk. I tried reading it once and I fell asleep once I got to the 3rd page. The book is huge, no wonder, the letters are so small. I think that if it was a chapter book, I would've finished...4 chapters. If he were alive, he and Doc would get along really well.

_Caught between my mama's words and what I feel inside_

_I'm wanting to explore his world but part of me wants to hide_

_Should I risk it, can't resist it, this has caught me by suprise_

_Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico_

_I can't hold back no more_

_Let's go tonight_

_Papi hold me, say that you adore me_

_Never let go never leave me lonely_

_Papi hold me, say that you adore me_

_Never let go never leave me lonely_

&&

_Hear my cry, fill my life_

_I won't need anything but You_

_I've found all that I want, all that I long for in You _

_Wasted time is when I'm far from Your truth_

_I've found all that I want, all that I long for in You_

_All that I want, all that I long for in You_

_I've found all that I want, all that I long for in You_

_I've found all that I want, all that I long for is You_

_Yes, You're all that I want, all that I long for is You_

I, Jesse De Silva, am in love with Susannah Simon. She's everything I could ask for...everything I look for in a woman. Dios, help me, save me from this, I want to hold her, be with her for all eternity. I believe that miracles happen, but I guess for now, I just have to wait for my miracle. And that is to be with my querida, my one true love, forever. I know that we are meant to be together.

"Madame Zara, are you saying that not only is she my one true love...but we are also meant to be together?"

"Yes, Hector, I am. I hope you understand, except...you won't meet her in this lifetime." she said sadly.

"What do you mean 'not in this life time'?"

"What I mean is that, by the time you meet her, you might be a ghost, unless you move on."

"Move on?"

"Yes, if you two really aren't meant to be together, you will move on..." she said. "-to your next life."

"What happens if we really are meant to be together?"

"If you are, and your emotions become a mixture of pure love and hatred, you may turn in-" she stopped herself before she could say anything else. "I'm sorry Hector, but I can not tell you anymore. I will come back and tell you everything when the time is right..."

"When will that be?"

"Honestly, Hector, I don't know, I don't know." she shook her head.

Her letter...she included Madame Zara. So far, all I know is that Susannah and I are meant to be together. I have not moved on for the past 150 years. I've been waiting, sitting, for so long, and she has arrived. But what about Madame Zara? When will she be able to tell me anything? So many questions, yet such few answers.

The last letter she wrote, that was the very letter that reminded me so much of my past, and it all came to me, taht was when I actually realized that I AM in love with her. I decided that roses may give her an idea of what a man I truly am. I got the roses from some a house in a place I am not quite familiar of. 'Seventeen Mile Drive'. It is a very awkward name for such place, the houses were awfully big. The house I got the roses from was made out of glass. How could anyone stand that? It must be cold at night, seeing that the ocean is just right beside it and the breeze gets cold at night.

What I noticed though when I was picking it up from their backyard, is a large truck in what they call now a 'driveway'. A boy about Susannah's age came out of the front door. I then thought that this boy may be going to Susannah's school. I knew right then that this boy just used women. He doesn't have honourable intentions, I must say. By just one look at him, he looks like a _bastardo_. I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Mr. Slater, your things have arrived." the man from the truck said. "Just sign your name over...here" He pulled out a 'clipboard' and gave him something that looked like a small stick, to write with.

"There you go," the bastardo said, handing the clipboard back. "Thanks, man"

"Hey, may I ask which school you're going to?" the man asked.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'm going to Junipero Serra Mission Academy in 3 weeks.

"Really? I hear that it's a pretty good school. Well good luck!" the man said. "Nice house by the way."

He really is going to Susannah's school, but I must warn her about this boy. Even though he is not going there for at least 3 more weeks, but he'll use her for sure. She is a beautiful lady and I can not do anything but protect her, respect her, care for her and also...love her.

&&

"And I promise all of you my fellow sophomores, that I'll try to make this year unforgettable. So, vote for me, Suze Simon, vice president for the sophomore class." I said, finishing my speech. The candidates for the student council had to give out their speeches early so the students will have time to think about who they're voting for.

Okay, okay, I know. You can't blame me for wanting to run. All the pep talk CeeCee has given me after I told her everything from the start, you know Bryce, had an effect on me. I mean, I'm starting over right? So why not make the best of it? I'm intelligent...enough. My campaign, CeeCee, Adam, and I, still have a lot of work to do. There's still 2 weeks until the final election. CeeCee and I have already finished 5 posters with a slogan I came up with, randomly.

"Suze, we need a slogan for this." Cee said, interrupting me from my thoughts about a certain someone. "Hello, earth to Suze!" Seeing that I'm not paying attention, she started waving her hands frantically in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong? You've just been staring off into space all through lunch." she replied. "We need to get this campaign going or else you'll lose. And the slogan, oh my GOD, we need a catchy slogan!" she went on.

"What about: Suze Simon is not as boring as Kelly Prescott and she kicks ass too!" Adam suggested.

"That's gonna get Suze eliminated as a candidate because if we use that, they'll be thinking we're, well they'll think that _she's_ discriminating against Kelly." Cee said.

"What about: Simons say vote for Suze?" I suggested, because I couldn't handle all their bickering. CeeCee and Adam are so made for each other, they just don't know it yet.

Yes CeeCee, I'm talking to you. Don't think I've noticed you staring at the back of his head every time you two are in the same room together. Same thing goes for you Adam, I know you like her back, so why not just ask her out already? Do us girls have to do everything around here? Even make the frikkin first move? Because for all I know, I am not that type of gal.

"Simon says vote for Suze..." CeeCee said, repeating it over and over again. "Hey, that's awesome. Good one, Simon!" She quickly wrote it down on one of the brystol boards. I started tuning them out again, since I hada more better things to think about.

"ADAM! STOP IT!" CeeCee shrieked.

I really have to talk to CeeCee about this whole shrieking thing. But I can't blame her, I'm ticklish so if someone ever tickled me, I shriek pretty loud. I rolled my eyes at Adam because he's trying to get CeeCee for painting a big blob on his face. They are so flirting, but anyone can see that they're made for each other.

* * *

Review please!**  
**

**The Cee Factor/Sarah: **Hehe, you can call me Claud, most of my friends here call me that, so I don't mind. Holy Cranapoly is one of my expressions, can you believe that! LOL.

**Desperado en Amor, Sara, Querida 1607, tangopepperoni, AngelsDanceandAngelsDie, DARKrosePRINCESS, wildace keladry2005, coolgurlupdastreet and sing-to-the-stars: **Thanks for reviewing! They mean so much to me...-ahem- No really, I'm serious, without you guys reviewing this fanfic, then, well, I don't think my writing would've improved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Meg Cabot owns mostly everything. I am no Meg Cabot _at all_; she's a genius for thinking that a human being could fall in love with a ghost. If only I owned Jesse -sigh-...

A/N: I'm going to be focusing on finishing this story first before I update all the other ones.

* * *

I won the election. Just too bad I'm not _that_ happy, unlike _some_ people. Well you see, 2 days after the speeches, Adam and CeeCee became, well, as what you may call it these days, an item. Yep, you heard right. Adam and CeeCee are going out, finally. Anyways, back to the topic, the reason why I'm not happy is because everyone is paired off. And I'm the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend, or a crush. Well, a crush, maybe, but a crush on a DEAD guy? Nu-uh, don't think so. 

Yeah, I have a crush on a dead guy who I-can't-even-see-and-probably-doesn't-feel-the-same-way, got a problem with that? That's the thing; I don't know what he feels about me. Even though he is a ghost, I'd still go out with him, just as long as the feeling stays mutual. I mean, who'd want a boyfriend who doesn't even like you? I sure wouldn't want someone like that. Jesse, Jesse, Jesse, yes, the flowers were very romantic, honey, but that does not give me any sign that you like me as more than a friend. And yes, he did send me flowers and I wrote him a thank you note: Thanks for the flowers, Jesse! That was really sweet of you!

Only he didn't write me back yet. Something tells me that there's something going on with him. I don't even feel his presence much anymore, which is weird, because he's usually in my room 24/7 and we've become like the best of friends, not that I don't have best friends here or anything. Because you know, I do; CeeCee and Adam. Only that I'll always be a 3rd wheel every time we go to the clutch because they're going out and will probably be snogging until their eyes pop out.

"Hello? Earth to Suze?" CeeCee asked.

Suddenly, I remembered that I was humming the 'Here Comes the Bride' song, which means that I was daydreaming. I'm not gonna tell you about the details but...oh fine I'll tell you. 'Here comes the bride, all dress in white' and there was Jesse waiting for me in the front pew, ALIVE, and me walking down the aisle in a bride's gown...I'M GETTING MARRIED TO JESSE! AND HE'S ALIVE! Only too bad that CeeCee had to wake me up and the dream vanished.

"Oh yeah, I'm here." I answered, groggily.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah"

"So, what are you and Kelly going to do with the student council money?"

"Well," I said. "Kelly wants to have a dance but I'm thinking more along the lines of a beach cookout. We still have to decide so, I don't know."

"All I know is that I'm all for the beach cook out. There ain't no way I'm going to a dance hosted by prissy Kelly." Adam said. "Hey! That rhymes!"

"Prissy Kelly?" I asked.

"Better not say that or Kelly will hear ya." CeeCee warned. "She gets furious with all these crap. You know, people not following her and calling her names behind her back. I think Debbie said something about her once...I can't remember what she said exactly but she said something about Kelly getting a nose job and they called her Nosey Kelly when she wasn't around."

"Now that Heather's gone, yeah, Heather was with Debbie too, they stopped making fun of Kelly." Adam added.

"Just too bad, I was getting used to that name..." CeeCee sighed. "Nosey Kelly"

"What's with the sigh, love?" Adam asked. "Come here and let me kiss your little nosey." He said in a baby gibberish talk.

"EW!" I exclaimed. "Get a room."

I turned around and left because it just made me feel like a 3rd wheel again...and it makes me feel jealous also. Let's see who the newly found couples are, shall we?

Debbie and Brad

Kelly Prescott and some guy on the wrestling team

Adam and CeeCee

Jake and one of the girls in his grade

And yes, Doc too, has a girlfriend.

See what I mean? It's just so, um what's the word again? Oh yeah, disturbing to look at. They're all so lovey dovey when they're around each other...and what about me? I've never let any guy kiss me; on the cheeks yes, but never on the lips...because I'm saving it for _him_. Ahem, I think I'm starting to fall for him.

&&

Getting home from school was drag because I had to walk home from school since Jake decided to leave without me. Stupid bastard. Well, when I finally did, I went straight up to my room and found another letter from Jesse. It only read: Be careful, querida.

Oh what now? No, Love from Jesse? And what did he mean by Be Careful? I mean, surely I'm not going to die to so soon -fakes a heart attack- Kidding, jeez.

I decided to head to the library, yes; Suze Simon goes to the library and has a library card, because I needed to find...something important. _Let's see...spells...witchcraft...love spells..._oh there it is. The first time I went to the library, there was this book, authored by a Zara Adhmin, weird huh? You know Madame Zara...Well yeah; it was a book full of love spells. There's this one that suited Jesse and I, well mostly Jesse. It said:

One will be given a chance to live and to love until the clock hits midnight. It will work when the person who is chanting this spell loves the person very much and truly cares for them.

Which is partially true, I do care for him...but I'm still not sure about the love part. Maybe I do love him or maybe it's just a crush. The only way to prove it, if it is true, I mean, is to try the spell. And yes, it can only work for a day unless I procrastinate and it works, I may only have an hour with Jesse. I read the instructions or the demands, whaddaya call it, carefully and wrote it down on my notepad quickly:

You must summon the person you are saying this to and repeat the words 10 times, clearly. When you recite it, it must come from your heart.

_Ikaw lang ang na sa puso ko. Ang ligaya ko ay nakatira sa puso mo. Binabantayan mo, papasukin mo ako. Ang mundo ko'y walang ligaya pag wala ka sa buhay ko. Sa piling ko, ang bitwin, tila araw, gawing mo kong mahal mo.  
_

It's worth a try right?

I know what you're thinking, Suze Simon believes in witchcraft? I do, kind of, but not that much because some spells don't work. I know, I've tried it once. I tried to make it rain but it gave me a very sunny day, actually. Which was okay in some parts, the only thing I didn't like about it though was when Gina and I started sweating like pigs. EW. Not a pretty picture, I must say.

"JESSE!" I called when I got home. "Are you there?" He usually comes when I call him. "Jesse!" I hissed.

1...2...3...he's here.

Then I see a piece of paper and pen floating in mid-air. It, or Jesse, quickly wrote down something and dropped it on my bed. It read: What is it that you want querida?

"I just want you to stand right in front of me, okay?" I said. "And stay still!"

Another note dropped: Yes, ma'am.

_Ikaw lang ang na sa puso ko. Ang ligaya ko ay nakatira sa puso mo. Binabantayan mo, papasukin mo ako. Ang mundo ko'y walang ligaya pag wala ka sa buhay ko. Sa piling ko, ang bitwin, tila araw, gawing mo kong mahal mo._

I repeated the spell ten times, and it didn't work. A note dropped while I was doing it on my second try.

_What is this all about querida?_ The note read.

"Nothing, Jesse. I'm just trying out something okay?"

I took a deep breath and chanted the spell ten times, coming from my heart.

_Ikaw lang ang na sa puso ko. Ang ligaya ko ay nakatira sa puso mo. Binabantayan mo, papasukin mo ako. Ang mundo ko'y walang ligaya pag wala ka sa buhay ko. Sa piling ko, ang bitwin, tila araw, gawing mo kong mahal mo._

And sure enough, when I opened my eyes, I saw him. He looks a bit different from the photo but he still looks the same. I kind of sneaked a peek of his washboard abs because of the big cut in the middle of his shirt. The guy probably worked his ass off back when he was alive.

I guess he noticed me staring at him because he was all, "Querida, you can see me?" He sounded so surprised.

I nodded. And I threw my arms around his neck, and he hugged me back. We held on to each other as if we never want to let go. But that was interrupted by a knock coming from my door.

"Just a second okay?" I said to a gaping Jesse.

"Do-David?" Doc was standing by my door.

"Who were you talking to?"

I turned around and saw Jesse just standing there. "Oh, um, no one. I'm just practicing my lines for an English play."

"Okay..." he sounded unsure. "Okay then, bye."

Whew! So he can't see Jesse. I guess that spell made me Jesse's mediator for the day. Let's see...it's 4 in the afternoon and when the clock hits 12 am, at midnight, I won't be able to see Jesse anymore. Better make this worthwhile.

"Querida?" Jesse asked, disrupting me from my thoughts. "How...how can you see me?"

I blushed, because he was staring at me as if he could see right through me. "A spell?" I managed to squeak.

"What kind of spell?"

"It was from a book..."

"What kind of book?" One of his eyebrows started going up.

"A spell book?"

"Querida, will you explain to me how and why you did it?"

"IdiditbecauseIthinkI'mfallingforyouandIjustwantedtoseeyouintheflesh. AndhopingthatyoufeelthesamewayasIdo," I said really, really fast. I have very good habit of talking fast when I'm really nervous. "ThespellsaidthatifIlovethepersonenoughandcaresforthem, thespellwillwork. Iguessitdidbecauseyou'restandingrightthere…" and staring at me.

He started laughing. "Susannah, I do not think I even caught more than 3 words of what you said. Will you repeat that again, querida?"

How dare him! Here I am, pouring my heart out to him and what does he do? HE LAUGHS!

"No." I know I'm acting like such a kid but…

"Please, Susannah, I'm sorry I laughed," he said. "It's just you are the only person I've heard talk that fast."

"So what now?" I asked. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

I glared at him.

"No, Susannah, I am not, as what you call it, making fun of you. Now please, tell me what you just said?"

"Okay, fine, I said: I did it because I really wanted to see you 'in the flesh'," I repeated, using air quotes. "-and that I care for you, that is why the spell worked."

"Are you sure querida? Or did you do it because you're starting to like me?" He said, walking towards me.

HOLD UP. What the hell does he think he is doing? There is no way I am confessing my undying love for him right now.

"What does querida mean?" I asked changing the subject.

"It means sw-, "His eyebrows furrowed. "You are changing the topic at hand Susannah."

"Follow me." I said to him.

I led him to the front porch. "Sit." I ordered him and he did what he was told.

"Good boy!" I gushed.

"Susannah…I still don't understand…." He asked, more serious.

"I can't explain it either but can I ask you one question?"

He nodded.

"How did you die?"

He looked at me intently before saying, "I was murdered."

"By who and why?"

"I guess there's no way of getting out of this one," he gave me a weak smile.

I nodded. "Yesiree"

"150 years ago," he started. "My father told me that I was betrothed to my cousin Maria." I made a face, I mean, ew. He was getting married to his cousin! Good thing he didn't notice though because he was staring at the sunset that was occurring. "I did not know her at all, but I accepted because if I declined…I would be disgracing my family and I could not let that happen. When I heard about the rumors of Maria having an affair with a Felix Diego, I decided to break off the engagement. I've heard of him, Felix Diego. He is not a good man; he is a slave-runner. He's always trying to look for ways to get money, and I guess he decided to go have an affair with Maria because she is wealthy. And to make a long story short, Maria sent Diego to kill me." He looked at me then. "But I'm glad that he did…or else something wonderful wouldn't have happened." And smiled.

All I could do was look up at him; our faces getting closer and closer. His face was 2 inches away from mine and if I move one more inch, I could kiss him…but I don't want to make the first move because, what if he doesn't feel the same way?

I waited for a little longer, just staring at him until I feel his warm lips on mine. I just closed my eyes and thought:  
Jesse De Silva just kissed me!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, by the way! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Meg Cabot owns mostly everything. I am no Meg Cabot _at all_; she's a genius for thinking that a human being could fall in love with a ghost. If only I owned Jesse -sigh-...

* * *

"NO, JESSE!" Father Dominic roared. "I forbid you to see her again. What happens if you move on? SHE WILL BE LEFT BROKENHEARTED." 

"But padre, I lo-"

"I do not care if you love her, even though Madame Zara said that you two are meant to be together. Maybe you two are, but not in this lifetime." He finally calmed down. "Jesse…I know that you love her but I hope you will do as I say."

Jesse nodded. He went to Father Dominic's office two days after the kiss. He told Father Dominic everything. From communicating with Susannah through letters to kissing Susannah the day she was able to see him.

"You are saying that she used a spell on you to be able to see you?" Father Dominic asked.

"Yes"

"What was the incantation?"

"_Ikaw lang ang na sa puso ko. Ang ligaya ko ay nakatira sa puso mo. Binabantayan mo, papasukin mo ako. Ang mundo ko'y walang ligaya pag wala ka sa buhay ko. Sa piling ko, ang bitwin, tila araw, gawing mo kong mahal mo,_" Jesse replied.

"Oh dear," Father Dominic looked at Jesse and down to the book he was skimming through. "It says here that the spell she used on you would only work if the person chanting this spell loves the person so much and cares for him/her."

Jesse could not believe what he was hearing. He knew that Susannah liked him…but he didn't know that she loved him too. By then, he noticed that the incantation that Susannah recited said 'I love you so'. How could he have been so deaf not to hear that? _Probably because you were looking at her body_…the voice in his head answered. _I have not been looking at her, er, parts! I was looking to see if she changed!_ He replied mentally. He really must be losing his mind.

"Jesse," Father Dominic continued. "She's in love with you…and that must stop. I forbid you to see her or answer her letters; if you do…I hope you do not put any signs affection into your replies. She is still a young woman Jesse; she still has her life ahead of her, even if you two are meant to be together, maybe not in this lifetime."

He wanted to object. The reason why he's still here on earth is because he and Susannah are destined to be together…and in this life time. That was what Madame Zara said. She said that he and Susannah will find a way to be together. He wanted to tell Father Dominic that he was wrong. Susannah would not care if he was a ghost or not, because they love each other, but he does not think Susannah knows that he loves her too. He told Susannah that if it weren't for Diego killing him, something wonderful wouldn't have had happened. What he meant by it was that if he hadn't been killed, he would not have met Susannah because he'd still be alive. Although, there was a possibility that if he died of old age, he'd come back as a ghost but as a 20 year old also.

He was so caught up with his problems that he didn't realize that a certain someone is coming today…

&&

"Susannah Simon, please report to Father Dominic's office, I repeat, Susannah Simon, please report to Father Dominic's office." The secretary announced in the PA.

I am so glad Father Dom asked me to go to his office because seriously, English was so boring. We're studying Shakespeare. I hadn't done that ever since 9th grade back in New York. Which reminds me…what does Father Dom want? Surely it can't be about the student council…it's about Jesse. Jesse. I finally realized after that kiss that I'm in love with him. Just two days ago, I was able to see him, touch him and feel him. We just lay in bed over the covers, until midnight. And I know what you're thinking, I am no slut. Nothing happened but the minute before midnight; he kissed me one last time, since I won't be able to see him again.

He's the one. The one Madame Zara was talking about. I found him at last. I'm so sure of it that it gives me the creeps. But am I right? So many questions flooded through my mind, yet there are so little answers.

Oh yeah, have I told you about the new activity that just started in my house yesterday? Digging. How lame can these people get? I know I'm no bigger lame than they are…but seriously, digging? Andy and Dopey decided to dig through our backyard hoping to find some treasure since the house has been there ever since 1850. But this thought really disturbed me because I get this feeling that something bad or whatever might happen.

Just like how I felt when one of my exes in New York decided to go to the cemetery for fun. Paul Slater, hot, blue-eyed, muscular god, thinks looking at corpses is fun. He freaked me out seriously, but his hotness all made up for it. I remember it just like how I remember how it felt to have Jesse's lips on mine. Paul Slater, what can I say about him? He was my first boyfriend back in New York. Every time we go out, he'd force himself onto me, which was why we didn't last very long.

"_C'mon Suze, don't tell me you don't want to lose your virginity... to me…or before you graduate high school?" Paul whispered in my ear. _

_I stopped._

_We were walking around Central Park while his car, BMW, I may add, is parked in a restaurant nearby._

_I liked him a lot…but I just wasn't ready and because I know he's not the one, also._

"_No, Paul," I told him. "I'm not ready."_

"_Don't tell me you don't like it when I do this." Then he grabbed me and kissed me, hard. You know with the tongue lashing and everything._

_I pulled away from him. "Paul, I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready."_

_He gave me some kind of a cold stare before he said, "That's fine, Suze. I respect you, it's just that we've been dating for a while now, " More like only 3 weeks. " and I just thought it was time to take our relationship to the next level of intimacy, you know?"_

_I want to say, 'Um, I don't know what you're talking about' but I didn't want to get him mad so I just settled for, "Yeah, sure. I understand."_

_He wrapped his big strong arms around me and said, "C'mon, let's take you home." His hands were snaking down my ass by the way, but I didn't object because well, he might do something to me._

"_We're here." I whispered when he pulled up to my apartment that belongs to my mom and me. I was about to get up when Paul grabbed me and pushed me to the backseat of his car. And started groping me, his hands roaming everywhere on my body, kissing me with such anger…"Ouch, will you stop, please?" I pleaded. "Let me go!"_

"_Suze," he said in a husky tone. "Don't tell me that you haven't been thinking about this the whole way home."_

"_Actually, no," I said. "Now, let me go!"_

"_What about…" he stopped for a moment and looked at me. "NO."_

"_Why? I thought you said you respected me?"_

"_I do…it's just I can't wait that long, and besides, you can't resist me."_

"_Watch me." I kicked him in the groin and got out of the car as fast as I could._

_I went home and cried my eyes out…because that was close, really close. If I gave up, I'd have lost my virginity, something that I pride myself in because most of the girls I know, they lost it already. _

Virginity…does the word even exist nowadays? Because I know for a fact that Debbie and Kelly, over here, aren't what you'd call 'pure'. I overheard Debbie talking to Kelly that she had sex with Brad over the weekend at my house. EW, she just shagged my stepbrother and in my own house. So, that explains the noises, or moans, that were coming out of Brad's room Saturday night.

"Hey, Father D. You wanted to see me?" I greeted Father Dom at the front of his office.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about what you have to do as vice president. As you can see," Father Dominic continued. "-most of the work is handed to the vice president. I know what you are thinking Susannah, I know that Kelly does not do much work but she's the president and you have to take care of these things."

"So as VP, what do I have to do?" Prissy Kelly does not do any work. HM!

"One thing is you have to come up with a fundraiser, second decorate the school dance and also, help the new kids out."

"Wait, we have a new kid?"

Talk about unfair! Here he comes waltzing around and what about me? I had to wait for at least 2 months to be able to get in and that was just because a girl killed herself over a guy!

That reminds me…I haven't seen Bryce ever since our date.

"Where did Bryce Martinson go?"

"Oh, didn't you know? He moved to Robert Louis Stevenson (_a/n: I forget the actual name so bare with me if I'm wrong._) two days ago. That is why we have a room for a new student to come in."

"Okay then…so yeah, my question, we have a new kid?"

"Yes, he's in your grade actually, a very intelligent boy. He just moved here from New York, just like you." He smiled at me. "So, I'm hoping that you'd help him out seeing that both of you are from New York. And I transferred him to all of your classes, too. So, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure," I replied.

"Then come in to my office and meet the new guy you're showing what Junipero Serra Mission Academy is like."

He opened the door and I went it. The first thing I noticed was the back of the guys head. He's pretty buff and he has brown hair with highlights just like…Paul's.

"Susannah, meet Paul, Paul Slater." Father Dominic announced.

I froze. I haven't seen nor talked to Paul ever since that incident. And here he is, in my school and he'll probably be bugging me all the time now!

"Hey, Suze," Paul said with a grin.

"Paul." I replied, but shoot daggers at him.

Father Dominic studied our stares and went, "Oh! I see, you two already know each other! Well, that's great! Now, Susannah, remember, Paul is in all your classes here, so I suggest you give him a little tour. And of course, I'll be writing you a hall pass, wouldn't want to get our vice president in trouble now, do we?"

"No, I don't think so." Paul replied, with a smirk. "So I'm in all of Suze's classes? Cool." He said, answering his question.

"Stupid Bastard," I muttered.

"What was that, Susannah?" asked Father Dominic.

"Oh nothing, Father D. I said, GREAT!"_ Just great…my life just couldn't get any more better. -sigh-  
_

_

* * *

_

I know short chapter, but I have a lot of work to do so I don't have much time to go through it and add some more detail. Oh yeah, and sorry that there's no fluff in this one. There won't be for some time, 2 chapters or so. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Meg Cabot owns mostly everything. I am no Meg Cabot _at all_; she's a genius for thinking that a human being could fall in love with a ghost. If only I owned Jesse, sigh.

* * *

"So, Suze," Paul said. "How have you been doing?"

Paul Slater is in Carmel, California. PAUL SLATER IS HERE. MY WORST NIGHTMARE. Well, not really a nightmare but you get my drift. I'm walking along with Paul because Father Dom asked me to.

"Susannah, I need you to accompany Mr. Slater here when in school, seeing that he's new." Father Dom said to me, Paul out of earshot.

"B-but…" I stammered.

"No buts Susannah…" He warned, and turned to leave.

"Father D," I said. "Wait!"

"Yes, Susannah?"

"Where's Jesse?"

His face turned greenish and reddish at the same time. He kind of looked at me accusingly too. He seemed kind of angry for some reason.

"I do not know, Susannah," he said sternly.

I said, "Okay then…bye Father." He looked livid so I didn't push the subject, seeing that he's uncomfortable with it.

"I'm doing fine," I said. "But, what the hell are you doing here? In Carmel, California of all places? I mean, isn't New York good enough for you?"

"Suze, Suze, Suze, that's a lot of questions for a guy like me, a good-looking one too, to handle. Are you saying you don't like me being here?"

I scowled at him, "Yes I am. And you're not even good-looking," Stop lying to him, Suze. You know that he knows that you know he's good-looking. Confusing, much?

"Fine, Suze, be like that." He said. "But prove it."

"That's not the point, anyways, what are you really doing here?"

He sighed. "Is that what all you want to know? I mean, no 'How are you doing, Paul?' or 'Golly gee, you're looking extremely fine today, Paul!'"

"No, answer my question: What are you doing here?"

"My grandfather lives here."

"Y-your grandfather lives here?" I asked. "You mean, the one you've been calling Grandpa Gork?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"So you mean you'll be staying here…in Carmel?" I asked.

"Correct again."

I don't know why but I was getting pissed off at him. I mean, I know his grandfather is under the weather and all but he never gave a damn before!

"So, are you going to prove it or what?" he asked.

"Prove what?"

"That I'm not good-looking," he said, smirking.

"Okay then…" I sighed. "I'll prove it you." I punched him, well more like his jaw. It didn't break or anything but it sure would have been hella better if I went for his nose. You know, to try and break his cartilage. Gosh, I've been watching too much of Miss Congeniality and Sandra Bullock's techniques; Only too bad because I may get in trouble for doing that.

"What the hell was that for, Suze?" Paul said, clutching his jaw. "Ouch…"

"You were pissing me off." I simply said.

"What? How?"

"Let's go Paulie; we're going to be late for class. Just be sure to watch out for Kelly Prescott and Debbie Mancuso and probably all of the sophomore girls." I said, walking off.

"Okay then," He sighed. He didn't even mind my epithet for him. "Suze, I just want to say I'm sorry for forcing you to, um, you know…before. I was wrong and I admit it. BUT, can we please start over again?"

I thought about it for a moment. Sure, I'll forgive him but I still know that he's going to do it again once we're friends. That's what happened. "Yeah, okay."

He smiled at me. "Thanks, let's go, Miss Vice President," he said, then laughed.

"You're really lame you know that?" I smiled back.

"Yep, clear as glass."

"Let's go."

&&

I was right, the second we walked in to class; all of them took a look at Paul and knew that he was all that. The girls were practically drooling over him! I took my assigned seat and waited for Senorita Croce, our Spanish teacher, to introduce him. And no, I'm not taking Spanish because of Jesse. I just think it's a very interesting language…okay maybe it is because of Jesse. WHAT? I can't understand him so I thought if maybe I knew Spanish, I'd understand him more, even though Spanish is hard to comprehend.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today, please welcome Paul Slater. Hola, Paul," Senorita Croce said. "¿Cómo usted es?"

Oh right, I forget that Paul knows Spanish really well. That's just great, he'll know that I'm flunking and ask me to come over to his house to 'tutor' me. Psh, more like to make out with me or get in my pants. I know I sound like a conceited bitch, but what am I suppose to do? Let him take over me? I don't think so.

"Estoy bien, gracias! Y tu?" Paul asked, in Spanish. The class was just staring at Paul in awe, and Debbie…was just LITERALLY drooling over him.

Senorita Croce looked deeply amiable…sigh, I guess we have a new teacher's pet. Kelly was the former one but I don't think she cares because she's looking intently at Paul as if he was a Greek God.

"Ooh, bien! BIEN!" Senorita said excitedly. "Please take a seat!"

I just noticed then that the seat BESIDE me, left side, is freaking empty! I looked up at him, horrified. He was walking towards the seat, smirking. Why I ought to wipe that smirk off of his face. Not only is he in all of my classes but I have to sit beside him in Spanish too! How can I day dream about Jesse now and then if Paul is going to be watching every move I make?

"I hate this class," I mumbled.

"What was that, Miss Simon?" Senorita asked.

"Oh, nothing, Senorita Croce, I'm sorry." I said. I looked at Paul and he was already there, with that smirk on his face again. I glared.

"Ahem," Senorita said, I think she was coughing. Better take some cough drops, dude. "Is there a problem here Mr. Slater?" She was gazing down at him with preferential treatment written across her forehead, not literally though, I'm just saying. "No, ma'am," He answered.

"Stop being so polite, you ass," I muttered.

"Miss Simon?" She asked, glaring at me. Hey! Talk about playing favourites… (Sighs)

"No _problemo_, Senorita." I replied, emphasizing the word, problemo.

&&

"So, Suze, are you going to tell me how you know the new guy?" CeeCee asked during lunch.

"Yeah, Suze! C'mon, tell us!" Adam chimed in.

I sighed. "It all started when..."

"_Suze, you have got to come with me to this double date with Mitch!" Gina said. It was our first double date with the guys and my very first date with a guy. "Mitch said that he's going to bring a friend for you. He says that you two will get along fine." She continued. "Of course, you're going to be nice…right?_

"_Gina, how many times have I told you that I'm not up for blind dates albeit it's a double date? And I don't know if I'm going to be nice because I'm not going. I'M NOT GOING." I told her._

…_I don't know how she did it but here I am sitting with Gina waiting for the guys to come. Oh I think it's probably because she bribed me to letting me borrow one of her designer clothes that I totally love. So what if I'm a sucker for designer clothing? My personal favourites are Ralph Lauren and Tommy Hilfiger. It was a Betsy Johnson clothing she offered to me, by the way. _

"_Hey," Gina said, tugging on my arm. "They're here! Do I look okay? I knew I shouldn't have worn this skirt. I look so ho-"_

"_Gina, you look fine. Great, actually…but I'm not too sure about this friend of his. I mean, what if he turns out to be so...jerky?"_

"_Jerky's not even a word. At least, that's what I think. Oh well. And don't worry, I've seen him. He's totally hot."_

"_You've seen him and you didn't even tell me? Oh, why I oughtta,"_

"_Hey, Mitch," Gina greeted. He's pretty good-looking. Black hair, blue eyes, perfectly built. He's good enough, I thought. "Where's your friend?" I heard her ask._

"_Oh, he's coming soon. Just had some last errands to do," he replied._

_Oh great, just great. He just stood me up and now I'm going to be a third wheel for the rest of the night. The entrance door bell chimed, telling us 'prisoners' that someone just came in. There stood a brown-haired guy with golden highlights, the bluest eyes I've seen, broad shoulders…holy shit. He looks so much like an Adonis, the black leather jacket he has brings out his fine shape. He's coming towards our table, ohmigod, ohmigod. _

_I eyed Gina warily; she wasn't looking in my direction. She looked up at the guy and said, "Hey, Paul. Glad you could make it!" That's PAUL? PAUL SLATER WHO I THOUGHT WAS JERKY? Wow. God, save me from this fine human being!_

"And it all started and ended from there. We only stayed together for three weeks." I said, finishing the story. I didn't tell them about the part when Paul tried to sexually assault me. I didn't want them to worry because I know how protective they get. When I told them about Bryce, they were so overprotective of me. CeeCee didn't even let a guy near me, with the exception of Adam of course.

"Elaborate, please," CeeCee said.

"There's nothing more to say," I simply said.

"So that explains why you two seem so close," Adam said, deep in thought. Right!

"You should've seen the jealous glances Kelly and her posse were shooting you." CeeCee laughed out loud.

"Why are they jealous? I mean, it's just…well, Paul." I asked.

"Paul is the hottest guy now ever since Bryce left. Are you blind? The girls here will be chasing him like wild gorillas." CeeCee turned to Adam. "I'm not saying that you're not good looking because you are," he blushed. "-but you know. Kelly and her prissy friends thinks he's a goddess…uh, I mean, god."

"Right, Suze?" she asked.

I grinned. "Yeah, right."

My thoughts drifted to Jesse during Calculus. And plus Paul just HAD to take the seat behind me. So he keeps on jabbing the pencil at my back, the tip of the eraser, thank god. Jesse, I haven't felt his presence ever since well that kiss. Why can't I stop thinking about how his warm lips feel so nice on mine? And he kisses as if you're the only girl in his life. Well, I think I am, since you know, I'm the only human being who pays attention to him; aside from Father Dominic of course. What was wrong with Father D, by the way? I mean, he looked flushed. It seemed as if he was really mad not ten minutes before the meeting because his face was scrunched up and red. Jesse…what if he told him? Ohmigod, I can not just have the love of my life telling a priest about our sex life! Where the hell did that come from? Sex life? Puhleeze. It was only a kiss. We haven't even gone past 2nd base nor does he like me that way, or does he? I guess I'll never know. I sighed.

"OW!" I quietly winced in pain. "What the hell is your problem?" I hissed.

"Why did you sigh?" Paul asked. "I haven't heard you sigh like that ever since…well, ever since we made out."

"You are such a git, you know that?" I said.

"Sure," He grinned.

"I was thinking about something," I confessed.

"Must be something big, I mean, that was a pretty big sigh."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get back to work." I told him.

"Wait," he said. "You need help with the Spanish homework Senorita Croce gave us?"

"Yes…I mean no"

"Yes, you do. So what about this. I'll help you with it if you come over."

I thought about this for a second and imagined what would happen. Not a pretty picture. "No."

"C'mon, Suze, just give me a chance." On second thought, I really do need help with it and I can't ask Jesse for help because I can't even hear him or whatever. And besides, he hardly comes by anymore.

I shook my head, "I don't know, Paul. I'm not so sure that this is a good idea."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself."

I sighed. "Fine"

"Cool, meet me by the gate at 3:15." He said and turned back to his work.

What have I just gotten myself into?

* * *

You know the drill. Review, please! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **The Mediator Series belongs to Meg Cabot; therefore, I do not own them.

I am so sorry about the long wait guys! But, hey, at least I'm updating now, aren't I? We're almost there; just a couple more chapters and we are done.

So here it is…the chapter you have all been waiting for. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

Look, it's not everyday that your boyfriend, let me correct that, _EX_-boyfriend suddenly comes back to your life, just like that. (Just pretend to snap your fingers, okay?)

I mean, even _I _didn't know he'd come back. I thought he was going to stay in New York forever. How was I to know that his grandfather apparently lives in Carmel also? Oh yeah, and let's not forget the showing off thing.

Yeah, that's him alright: a show off and a teacher's pet.

A good-looking one though.

Pfft, right. Don't get me wrong, Paul_ is_ good-looking and all, but you know, we're comparing him to Jesse man. If I had to choose, I'd choose Jesse over Paul any time.

What can I say about Paul? Well, for one thing, he's a jerk. Second, he may be bright and charming, but he's not the nicest person in the world. You get what I'm saying?

And how could I forget that he speaks Spanish fluently and perfectly? Oh, of course he does! Stupid of me, that was why I agreed to come over to his house.

Not because my feelings for him are coming back, of course not, hell no. I'm totally devoted to Jesse, the one and only. But because I needed help, okay? HELP. Help with my Spanish homework since Senorita Croce doesn't like me very mucho (See? I can _totally_ understand Spanish…a little–ha-ha right, okay going away now).

That was why I started getting jumpy when I was walking to my locker along with Adam and CeeCee because Cee, out of nowhere, asked me, "Suze, is it okay if Adam and I come over to your house after school to discuss what to do with the student council money?"

"Yeah," Adam contributed.

I didn't know what to say so I started to say, "Uh–" but was interrupted by Paul. I turned around and saw him sitting in his car.

"Yo, Simon, come on, we need to go over your Spanish homework," Paul shouted whilst rolling down the car window. "If you don't get your butt here I'm leav–"

"What are you going to do with Paul Slater?" Adam asked, tuning out Paul, in an over-protective tone. Trust Adam to say something like this.

"Shut up, Adam," CeeCee said absurdly, "Suze needs help with her Spanish homework so she asked the new guy. Right, Suze?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…right you are."

There was something about the way she said it that kind of ticked me off. But I decided to let it pass.

"Oh, okay, then. I have to go; I'll meet you at the car Cee! Bye, Suze!" Adam said, leaving to walk towards the parking lot. She blushed.

"Why don't you just ask him out already?" I asked CeeCee, who was still blushing furiously.

"Huh, what were you saying?" she looked at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"I said, why don't you ask Adam out already? It's so obvious you two are made for each other."

"Is it really?" she asked in disbelief, her violet eyes opened wide.

I nodded.

"B…but Suze, I can't! He doesn't even like me!"

"Yes he does," I said, tiredly.

"Suze, get in the car or I'm leaving without you!" Paul shouted again. I understood him the first time, gosh, how many times does he have to repeat that 'get in the car or I'm leaving without you' line.

"Look Cee, he does like you," I said. "We'll talk more about it later but I have to go."

She looked at Paul and eyed his car.

"He must be pretty rich," she said. "I guess it's not over between you two?" she cocked a brow.

"WHAT? Of course it is, over us, I mean. Yes, ugh! Whatever, I have to go; I'll call you later once I get home, okay?" I said, slowly backing away.

"Fine, later!" she replied with a sigh.

»»»»»»»»»

"Took you long enough," Paul muttered when I got inside his car.

"Well, e_xcuse me_; _you _were the one who invited me to your house," I retorted. Seriously, the guy was getting on my last nerves. "I just had some last…errands…to…do."

Okay, so I might have been a bit mean to him. I should be thankful right? That he was helping me with my Spanish homework? Wrong. Because no matter what, I can never forget, no matter how hard I try, what he tried to force me to do before, back in New York.

"Fine, let's go," he said and started driving.

It was the longest drive I've ever been in even though it was merely 15 minutes from the Mission and his grandfather's place. He didn't even try the small talk with me, unlike other guys, which was weird. But hey, that's Paul: weird.

He parked the car in the driveway and got out of the car to open the door for me. Which is you know, really sweet, but no, I'm not starting to like him again.

Just because he opened the door for me and is acting like a gentleman doesn't mean that my feelings for him are coming back.

Okay? It's just not, coming back, I mean.

"We're here," he said, grinning down at me. "Come on." He took my hand and helped me out of his car.

"Yes, we are," I whispered in awe. The house was made of GLASS. No wonder it was so cold. I wondered how they can survive in it. I mean, sure they get a very nice view, nicer than the view from my bay window. But hey, whatever floats their boat, right?

"You like?" Paul asked with a smirk.

Gosh. Could he be anymore lamer? _You like? _I mentally mocked him.

Ugh. That's just it. He's always smirking at me as if he finds my being amusing. He is such an arrogant asshole and always will be. I've had it enough with the smirks and all that showing off.

So I did what any girl would do. I gave him the cut eyes.

I guess it startled him and it almost made me laugh. Almost.

"What, what did I do?" he asked with his mouth hanging open.

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing, never mind," Guys. They'll never get it.

Jesse. He understands though. But not really…why you ask? Well, I haven't been feelings his presence lately, only from time to time but not like before…not ever since our first kiss.

Could he not reciprocate my feelings for him? No…that's not true. He loves me. He does. I felt it when we kissed…but how could he not tell me those three words I've been dying to hear?

The sound of the door being unlocked brought me back to my senses.

I looked up and noticed that Paul was looking down at me intently. "You are so beautiful, Simon." I thought I heard him whisper.

I gave a little cough and he was still staring. I gave a louder cough and that brought him back to _his_ senses. "Oh yeah, come in Suze," he said, holding the door open for me as if he just didn't tell me I was beautiful.

"Hm. Thanks," I said, entering the house with my head down since I know that my cheeks are red as tomato. How can he do this to me? Paul, I mean, how can he make me blush without even trying?

I looked up and stood there gaping.

The inside was as beautiful as the outside. Black leather sofa and armchairs were placed in the living room. The floor that was made out of marble was cold when I stepped on it, but pretty expensive looking.

He sure isn't hurting for money. I mean, he's practically living in luxury.

"Sorry about the place, it may not be up to your standards–" Not up to my standards? Are you kidding me? This is high up above my standards, "–but you know, my grandfather has been living alone almost his whole life. So there aren't many…feminine touches around the house."

I couldn't help but ask, "Where's your grandmother?" I don't even know why I asked him that. It's just that I always wondered why he never talked about her.

His smile faltered and I assumed I said the wrong thing.

"You know what? Let's just pretend I didn't say nor ask you anything," I said.

"No, its okay," he said, the smile returning to his face. "My grandmother…well, I vaguely remember her. She died of cancer when I was four. All I remember is that she used to carry me all the time around Central Park. But from what I can recall, she was a beautiful lady. I knew she made my grandfather happy. But when she died, one look at my grandfather and I knew he was lost without her. And I was only four by then."

Wow, I never knew Paul could be so…sweet.

I awkwardly patted his back. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Why should you be? You can't miss what you never really knew, right?" He smiled.

"Right," I said, smiling back for the first time since I met him. "So, are you going to help me with my Spanish homework or what?"

He grinned at me. Not a smirk and not a trace of amusement. "I was waiting for you to remind me about that. Of course I'm going to help you. Go on upstairs, to my room, the second door to the left. I'll just go to the kitchen and get us some snacks, alright?"

I nodded and started walking up the stairs.

»»»»»»»»»

"Okay, I guess Spanish must be hard for you. Let's make this easier," Paul said whilst stretching his legs. "Do you know the language, Tagalog? You know, Filipinos?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I have a friend back in New York who's Filipino. What about it?

"Well, it's almost the same as Spanish," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It is?"

"Yeah, you never knew that? Well, yeah. A bit, anyways. Most of the words mean and are pronounced the same," Paul said. "So if you say la mesa or mesa in Tagalog, which means table by the way, Spaniards will think the same thing–"

"I get it…a bit anyways. I mean, I've heard her talk, my Filipino friend. I just never really understood much. Do _you_ know it?" I interrupted.

"Of course,"

"Humph, I don't believe you. Prove it."

"Okay…what do you want me to say?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Say: Where are you?"

He sighed. "Okay then, here it goes–" and he said, "–Nasaan ka na?"

I looked at him wide-eyed. "Whoa."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean that it's the same in Spanish. I'm just showing you an example, so um yeah," Paul said. "Yeah yeah. So do you get the homework now?"

I looked at the sheet that was in front of me. "Yeah, thanks to you."

I don't know what happened, I guess it was just a moment between us, but when I opened my eyes, I found myself hugging…hugging Paul, his arms encircling my waist.

I coughed. "Hm. Sorry about that," I said shyly, pulling away from him. "You think you can drop me home now? Andy, my step dad, and my mom doesn't like it when I'm late for dinner."

He scratched his head. "Uh yeah, sure. Meet me in the car. Just let me go get my kiss–I mean keys. Yeah," he stood up and left.

* * *

There ya go. Now, please review! They mean a lot to me. 

- Claudine


End file.
